La zapatilla de Cenicienta
by xabax
Summary: Arnold descubre en casa de Helga la zapatilla que Cecile olvidó en su cita de San Valentín. ¿Podrá Helga escapar a las sospechas de Arnold?
1. Contra las cuerdas

La zapatilla de Cenicienta

Arnold encuentra en casa de Helga la zapatilla restante del par que usaba "Cecile" en su cita del día de San Valentín ¿Helga tendrá forma de escapar a las sospechas de Arnold?

Arnold últimamente seguía una especie de ritual desde aquel día de San Valentín. Antes de dormir, abría su closet, sacaba del fondo una zapatilla roja, que le pertenecía a una chica tan encantadora como misteriosa, Cecile, o al menos así prefería llamarle, ya que nunca supo si ése era su verdadero nombre. Miraba esa zapatilla por largo rato, luego abría su buscador en la página de citas, para ver si alguna de las chicas que conocía respondía al mensaje: "¿Perdiste una zapatilla roja el día de San Valentín?", al no encontrar quien le diera respuesta, como siempre, decide guardar el zapato, y se prepara para dormir.

Al día siguiente: Helga acompañó a Phoebe a las computadoras de la biblioteca en la escuela para completar un reciente trabajo en equipo.

-Phoebe, ¿No te limpiaste los lentes antes de venir aquí? Mira cuántas faltas de ortografía.

-Tienes razón, hay muchos errores, y mis lentes están sucios, déjame salir y corrige el trabajo mientras los limpio ¿OK?

-De acuerdo, pero no tardes.

Helga le abrió un espacio para que su amiga pudiera salir, pero en la maniobra vio cómo Rhonda entraba a la página de citas, que se iba haciendo cada vez más popular en Hillwood, por los visto.

-¿Buscando tu príncipe azul por internet? No creí que fueras a caer tan bajo.

-Para tu información pequeña amargada, aquí están registrados muchos chicos de todos los estratos sociales y niveles económicos habidos y por haber. Y por supuesto, sólo busco en los más altos

-¿y cuántos están haciendo fila para ser tu pareja, princesa?

-Tendría demasiados si mencionara mi riqueza real, por eso prefiero a gente que aprecie mi gran personalidad.

-Espera a que se muera la Internet, entonces

-Lo mismo tendrás que esperar para encontrar alguien que te aguante, lo cual sería mucha ganancia. Que algún chico te quiera, eso es pedir demasiado

-Si yo quisiera podría tener a cualquiera comiendo de mi mano. ¿Qué es ese mensaje?

-Ah, otra vez. Es del mismo loco y desesperado que busca a su Cenicienta

-¿Literalmente?

-Literalmente, sólo léelo.

Y en cuanto las letras eran descifradas por su cerebro tras pasar por sus ojos, sintió un escalofrió de gran magnitud recorrer su espalda hasta llegar a su nuca.

"¿Perdiste una zapatilla roja el Día de San Valentín? Quien quiera que seas, veámonos de nuevo en el Chez Paris, **_Cecile_**"

Apenas tuvo tiempo de recomponerse y preguntar

-¿Y quién es el príncipe loco que se salió de su cuento?

-¿Su nombre? Aquí no lo marca, sólo tengo su usuario. Es ShortmanValentine.

-Vaya mentecato. Su nombre de usuario no dice nada acerca de él. ¿Cómo espera que la otra idiota lo encuentre, eso sin contar que quizás la susodicha no use estas cosas?

-Bueno Helga, qué quieres que te diga, yo no soy Cupido, mejor corrige tu trabajo ahora o no podrás comer siquiera en el almuerzo.

-Gracias por el consejo, princesa. Y por cierto ¿Cuál de tus mayordomos está haciendo tu tarea esta vez?

-Ninguno, Nadine y yo hacemos un trabajo excelente, como de costumbre.

Tras el receso, la cara del señor Simmons no auguraba un ben anuncio

Niños, debo decirles que por un periodo de puente ampliado de imprevisto por el Día de San Valentín, debo adelantar el último trabajo de parejas. También les aviso que para evitar tener que esperarlos para registrar sus respectivos equipos, ya formé las parejas previamente.

Un EEEEEEHHHH general se hizo oír, ya que Simmons tenía una pésima habilidad para formar equipos, cosa que quedó patente con la primera pareja que decidió formar.

-Arnold y Helga. Su trabajo es investigar acerca de todo el origen de las festividades del día de San Valentín. Su trabajo es el más importante, porque será expuesto en el muro escolar. Espero un trabajo ejemplar de ustedes dos.

Un suspiro de resignación del chico y un bufido de parte de ella no se hicieron esperar.

A la hora de la salida, Alnold y Gerald ya se iban, por muy poco y Helga no los alcanza:

-Cabeza de Balón, espera. Lo mejor para que la tortura de tenerte cerca acabe pronto es que hagamos el trabajo en mi casa. ¿Entendido?

-¿Hora?

-Cualquier hora es buena, sólo avisa con anticipación.

Entendido, Helga. Gerald, ya vámonos.

A las 6 de la tarde, Helga y Arnold estaban haciendo el trabajo en el cuarto de Helga, ella sudaba frío ante el hecho de que el chico de sus sueños estaba en su cuarto, lleno de innumerables objetos dedicados a él, y que tuvieron que ser escondidos meticulosamente antes de poder recibirlo.

-Oye Cabeza de Balón, ¿Qué te parece esto? No es por levantar mi ego, pero creo que es muy bueno

-Tengo que reconocer que tienes el talento y la creatividad. ¿Pero por qué no puedes ser así todo el tiempo?

-No tengo ganas de discutir contigo cabezón. Sólo diré que no se me antoja ser así. Disfruto más siendo fría y ruda.

-¿Disfrutarlo? No lo creo. Te considero que eres lo suficientemente observadora para notar que estás alejando a todos de ti.

-Y si fuese así ¿qué? No es algo que te importe

-A mí me importa

-¿Por qué, si no somos nada?

-Somos amigos ¿No?

-¿Amigos? Sí como no, mejor lárgate antes de que te golpee. Y Helga remató empujando a Arnold, que se estrelló en su closet. Varios zapatos terminaron en el suelo. Arnold comenzó a recogerlos, a pesar del dolor. Helga decidió seguir sola con el trabajo.

Arnold vio entre la pila de zapatos uno en particular. Lo levantó y lo reconoció después de un rato. No podía ser.

La pregunta que Arnold le diría a Helga la pondría contra las cuerdas:

-**¿TU ERES CECILE?**


	2. Arreglando una cita

Capítulo 2

"Arreglando una cita"

-**¿TU ERES CECILE?**

Helga no sabía qué hacer, ni qué decir, su cerebro estaba procesando tan rápido como podía una explicación lógica y convincente para no verse en la necesidad de confesar uno de sus mayores secretos. Pero Arnold no le estaba dando tiempo

**-**¿Qué hace esta zapatilla aquí? ¿Tú eres la Cecile con la que tuve una cita el San Valentín pasado?

Al fin las palabras empezaban a salir de su boca:

-¿De qué estás hablando, Cabeza de Balón? Ni siquiera es mía, es de esa chica loca que iba en un solo zapato afuera en la noche ese día. YO estaba viendo las luchas en la tele como siempre, cuando alguien tocó mi puerta con mucha desesperación. Era la chica esta, ¿Cómo dices que se llamaba esa loca?

-Se llama Cecile, y no está loca. Se trata de la chica con la que tuve una cita el día de San Valentín pasado

-Yo, como alma compasiva que soy con las personas, la ayudé, le di un par de mis zapatos y se fue muy agradecida, me dejó su información por si algún día necesitara su ayuda. ¿Y porque te estoy hablando de todo esto? ¿Es más, porqué debería importarme? Supongo que se trata de otra de tantas chicas tontas de las que te enamoras y cada que dejan quedas aún mas destrozado cada vez.

-¿Sabes quién es, dónde vive? Si me das esa información te juro que no volveré a pedirte un favor en la vida, y me iré de inmediato, como querías que hiciera hace un momento.

-¿O sea que si no fuera porque tengo algo que te interesa, no tratarías conmigo para nada? Si es así, creo que tenía un concepto muy diferente de ti, Arnoldo. Tienes un concepto muy retorcido de lo que son los amigos.

-Bueno, según tú, no somos amigos ni nada que se le parezca. Dame esa información por favor.

La mente de Helga trabaja de forma tan maquiavélica, que ya estaba elaborando un plan para poder salir de nuevo con Arnold como Cecile sin que ella misma tuviera que comprometer sus secretos.

-Eso no va a suceder, Arnold

-¿Pero por qué?

-Porque esta chica si me dio su información, pero me pidió que no se la diera a nadie, y que sólo le llamara cuando se tratara de asuntos muy urgentes e importantes.

-¿Que necesito hacer para que me des esa información ?¿Rogarte?

-Vaya, realmente esa chica te trae de un ala. Debe ser alguien muy especial.

-Sólo quiero saber quién es en realidad.

-Ok, Ok, no nos pongamos dramáticos, hagamos esto. Yo le llamaré y le hablaré de ti, si ella me dice que te conoce y que quiere verte otra vez, yo te diré la fecha y el lugar donde podrán verse, y así podrán tener su fabulosa y romántica cita. ¿Te parece?

-Supongo que es lo mejor. Bueno, debo irme, si tienes algún problema con el trabajo, házmelo saber. Puede que no nos llevemos tan bien como quisiera, pero seguimos siendo un equipo, y este es un trabajo de dos personas.

-Tú no te preocupes por el trabajo. Será muy bueno, realmente muy bueno. Mejor preocúpate por no hacer el ridículo frente a tu chica.

-Entonces, nos vemos mañana en clases.

-Claro Arnoldo.

En cuanto ella cerró la puerta, comenzó a bailar de auténtico éxtasis al saber que había conseguido una cita nuevamente con él.

Al día siguiente, Arnold miraba muy fijamente la entrada del salón. Esperaba en su pupitre a que Helga cruzara esa puerta y le diera una respuesta positiva. Esa actitud hizo que Gerald se preocupara un poco por él

-¿Oye viejo, a quién estás esperando?

-A Helga G Pataki, así como lo oyes.

-¿A ella?¿Acaso te debe dinero o algo así?

-Ella tiene información acerca de alguien muy especial, ¿Recuerdas la loca cita que tuve el día de San Valentín?

-Hermano, cómo olvidarlo. Dos chicas, dos restaurantes, tú yendo de un lado para el otro, una invitada sorpresa y hasta tuve que salvarte el cuello. Esa noche fue legendaria.

-Bueno, pues Helga está por decirme dónde encontrar de nuevo a Cecile ¿No es grandioso?

-¿La tuya o la mía?

-La mía Gerald. Al fin sabré cuál es su verdadera identidad.

-Sí, también recuerdo que me arrastraste por días buscando en todas partes, alguna pista que te indicara quién era. Pasamos varios días investigando y nunca la encontramos

-Eso está por cambiar hoy, Gerald.

Helga llegó sin anunciarse, pero la mueca que llevaba en su cara obligaba a todos a mirarla. Esa mueca, en otra cara y en otra persona, sería fácilmente reconocible como una sonrisa.

Cuando Arnold sonrió al verla, el salón entero se dio cuenta de que algo muy raro estaba pasando.

-¿Y qué fue lo que te dijo?

-Al principio dijo que no, pero cuando le hablé de lo ingenuo y bondadoso que eras, dijo que sí. Debes darme las gracias Arnoldo, acabo de salvar tu cita de San Valentín.

-Por supuesto que lo haré Helga. y la abrazó de forma repentina, causando un "uhhhhhhhh" de asombro a su alrededor.

Por unos segundo Helga se sintió en el cielo, pero pronto se tuvo que bajar de la nube.

-Cuando me refería a que me dieras las gracias no me refería a esto Cabeza de Balón.

-¿Cuándo y dónde podré verla?

-Me dijo que a las 5 de la tarde del día de San Valentín. En el Chez Paris- y fingiendo confusión-¿O era en el Chez Pierre? No recuerdo muy bien, pero me dijo acerca de eso, algo como...

-..."Siempre nos quedará Chez París" Ya sé en dónde es. Gracias por todo, Helga.

-Sabes que te cobraré este favor, Arnold. Es broma.


	3. Una noche memorable

Capítulo 3

"Una noche memorable"

Helga G. Pataki sabía que ésta podría ser la única oportunidad para mostrar lo mejor de su interior. No quiso reservarse nada. Ella llegaría, se enfrentaría a él en la cita, tendrían la mejor noche de sus vidas y si todo salía bien, Arnold le correspondería con los mismos sentimientos que ella tiene guardados desde hace mucho tiempo.

Sin embargo, hasta entonces tendría que vivir su vida normal hasta el anhelado día.

Y una vez que llegó, se arregló lo mejor que pudo. Decidió soltarse el pelo, llevar un vestido blanco, zapatillas del mismo color. Iría sencilla, poco maquillaje. Era quería sentirse bien consigo misma, creía que sólo así podría tener la suficiente confianza para decirle a Arnold la verdad.

Mientras, Arnold decidió sacar de su clóset un traje negro acorde a la ocasión. Decidió arreglarse como lo requería algo tan importante, colocó una flor en la solapa, decidió ir con zapatos negros bien boleados y brillantes. Una vez se sintió listo decidió encaminarse a la puerta. Sus abuelos lo sorprendieron en el pasillo.

-¿A dónde vas tan elegante, Hombre Pequeño?

-Debo verme con alguien a las 5.

-¿Una cita?, Oh, el pequeño Kimba está creciendo.

-Pues sólo me queda desearte suerte, hombrecito.- El abuelo acarició su cabeza, consiguiendo revolver un poco su pelo rubio.

-Y salúdame a Eleanor de mi parte.

-Lo haré, abuela. (Arnold nunca entendía a quién se refería su abuela.)

La verdad es que estaba de todo menos listo. Esta cita realmente le ponía nervioso, porque aún no podía intuír quién era esa chica. Y aún durante el trayecto no podía evitar pensar en ello. Para él era todo un caso detectivesco que se sentía incapaz de resolver.

Helga también estaba demasiado nerviosa. Le sudaban copiosamente las manos y los escalofríos iban en aumento, y mientras caminaba hacia el restaurante se detuvo en un puente que estaba sobre un río. Veía embelezada cómo una luna grande y redonda ya estaba en la cima del cielo,volteó a sus espaldas, el sol comenzaba a ocultarse y el día a morir. Cosas como estas le hacían sentirse inspirada, pero en esta ocasión tan especial no conseguían reducirle los nervios. Así que tomó un paso arriesgado. Sólo en esos instantes en que se decidía a recitar esos poemas improvisados era cuando se despejaban todas sus dudas y temores.

-Luna que llegas y Sol que te vas, ustedes han sido mudos testigos del eterno dilema: Ser o no ser frente a él. Hoy tengo tantos deseos de decirle a Arnold quién soy en verdad, pero siento que un **"no"** me puede matar. Hoy quiero ver hecho mi anhelo, pero de no cumplirse, ayúdenme con su consuelo.

Arnold iba demasiado concentrado en sus propios pensamientos, cuando llegó al puente, y la vio ahí, al oírla recitar con tanto sentimiento e intensidad, quedó realmente impresionado.

-_Cecile.- _Helga lo oyó con claridad y volteó a verlo, con una clara sorpresa plasmada en su cara.-¡Ah, Arnold! Yo, no esperaba que estuvieras por aquí... es decir, se suponía que deberíamos encontrarnos en el restaurante.

-Sí, lo que pasa es que están reparando el viejo camino hacia aquí. El único que queda es éste.

Arnold intentó ver más a fondo la chica que tenía enfrente. La última vez habían pasado una noche de locos, sobretodo Arnold, porque nunca supo quién era ella o de dónde había salido. Ciertamente era diferente a las chicas que conocía, alguien con su presencia no podría pasar desapercibida, no para él. Intentanaba hallar algo en ella que le pudiera dar alguna pista, sus manos, su pelo, su voz. Helga se dio cuenta de que trataba de descubrirla ,y sintiéndose intimidada ante la mirada intensa del rubio, tuvo que trazar una línea para sentirse segura.

Helga habló con un registro de voz levemente cambiado, para no ser tan obvia: -Yo sé que tú quieres más que nada en el mundo saber quién soy, pero creo que esta cita no prosperará si insistes, por ello tengo que imponerte una condición: Cualquier indicio de intentar averiguar quién soy, y la cita se termina en ese momento. Y no me volverás a ver, para siempre.

Arnold tragó saliva ante la situación, ya se había puesto demasiado obsesivo con la identidad de _"Cecile"_ siquiera antes de empezar, y ahora se veía intimidado ante la idea de echar todo a perder en un instante.

-¿Aceptas?

-Acepto, he esperado bastante con tal de encontrarte, no quiero que te vayas.

Decidieron entrar, y poco después ordenaron su comida. Y él no sabía por dónde empezar una conversación. Era cierto que había esperado largamente este momento, pero con lo muy poco que sabía de esta chica no sabía de qué hablar con ella. De pronto llegó a su mente el sueño que tuvo cuando estaba por visitar a su primo Arnie.

-Ehm, sabes, desde que te vi en el puente he tratado de decirte algo, pero no sé si hacerlo, es demasiado extraño.

-¿De qué se trata?

Arnold estaba dudoso, poco conocía de ella, pero se sentía en la necesidad de decirle el enorme parecido que hubo entre su encuentro hoy y su sueño con "Hilda".

-Bueno, hace un tiempo, cuando estaba por visitar a un primo, tuve un sueño. En mi sueño, al visitar a mi primo en el campo, encontré que allí vivían chicos que físicamente me recordaban a mis amigos, pero que tenían una forma de ser totalmente distinta a ellos. Entre ellos, hubo una chica especial.

_"Debe referirse a Lila",_Helga creía saber a dónde iba la conversación, y por ello puso una mueca de fastidio.

-Su nombre era Hilda, era como una contraparte de Helga, la chica que me molesta y de la cual hablamos la última vez.

-¿Ah sí?¿Y cómo era esta chica, Hilda? _Cecile_ retomó el interés, colocando el codo sobre la mesa y apoyando su mentón en su mano, para acercarse a él, y escuchar mejor.

-Pues... cómo puedo decírtelo-Arnold sentía cómo el calor subía a su cara y evitó mirar a _Cecile_ de frente para no dejar evidente su nerviosismo- ...era bonita, gentil, inteligente, romántica. La primera vez que la vi ella recitaba poemas de amor, justo como lo hacías tú cuando te encontré en el puente. De hecho, en cierta forma, hay un parecido muy fuerte entre tú y esta chica de mi sueño.

Helga quedó boquiabierta. Se sintió descubierta. Arnold tenía mucha razón sin saberlo. Su verdadera forma de ser coincidía con la descripción que él le dio. Para salir de su shock decidió encararlo con una pregunta que necesitaba hacer.

-Muy bien, excelente, pero seguimos hablando de una chica imaginaria. ¿Qué harías tú si te encontraras una chica así en la vida real?

-Bien, en este sueño, después de convivir un corto tiempo con ella, me sorprendí al descubrir que una chica como ella realmente me gustaba, y mucho. Incluso me atreví a decírselo.

Ella fue incapaz de decir algo ahora. Interiormente saltaba de felicidad, porque esto le hacía pensar que si se mostraba tal como era en el fondo, él la aceptaría.

Comieron, y un poco después ella retomó la conversación.

-Oye Arnold ¿Por una vez has pensado a futuro?

-¿Eh?

-Ya sabes, lo que la gente quiere hacer cuando sea grande.

-A decir verdad, lo he hecho pocas veces. ¿Y tú?

-Guau, yo sí que he pensado a futuro. Quizás son muchos sueños locos, pero esas cosas mantienen viva la esperanza.

-Quiero escucharlos.

-Pero no te burlarás ¿cierto?

-Por supuesto que no.

-Una vez soñe con casarme, con tener un matrimonio intenso, feliz, con realizarme y llegar a lo más alto, no sé, quizás ser presidenta algún día.- Arnold se permitió sonreír.- Tener aventuras, y un beso bajo la luz de la luna.

-Yo no tendría porque burlarme de tu sueño. De hecho es muy hermoso. Creo que es parte de ti ser tan romántica. Y yo creo que debes seguir esos sueños. Quizás algún día se hagan realidad.

-Ojalá. Realmente no sé qué sería de mí si no los consiguiera.

-¿Por qué?¿Te sucede algo?

-Para serte franca, sí. Para mí es difícil vivir el día a día. Es... aplastante.

-Sólo conozco a una persona con problemas así. Su familia realmente es un desastre. Supongo que eso explicaría su mal carácter..._ Aunque sigo sin entender porqué la toma conmigo._

-Hay gente a la que le cuesta hacer frente a sus problemas, quizás porque son muy jóvenes como para tener una respuesta inmediata. Otros porque no maduran o no quieren madurar. No todos tienen familias felices en sus casas.

Helga se detuvo ante lo dicho. Sabía que había tocado una fibra sensible.

Arnold decidió contar su propia historia.-De hecho, yo comprendo un poco lo que le sucede, yo tampoco tengo una familia ordinaria. Mis padres desaparecieron hace unos años, cuando trataban de buscar una cura para una plaga en el lugar muy lejano. Se llama San Lorenzo, y está en medio de la selva. Le agradezco todo a mis abuelos, con quienes vivo y ellos me han dado todo, y sé que hacen lo mejor que pueden, pero de algún modo u otro, sigo pensando en que le pasó a mis padres, y cómo sería tener una familia normal. Yo... estoy a punto de irme a San Lorenzo, a buscarlos en la selva. Hace poco encontré el diario de mi padre, donde encontré un mapa con la ruta de su último viaje. Quiero tener la certeza de encontrarlos y que estén bien, pero, ya son más de 9 años...

-Ten la confianza, Arnold. Tú a base de fe en ti mismo has movido montañas, te he visto hacer cosas increíbles gracias a tu gran corazón, tú eres quien puede hacer todo posible...

"_¿Cómo lo sabes?",_ Arnold estuvo a punto de preguntarle, pero la condición se lo impedía, así que contuvo un nudo en la garganta antes de arruinar esta cita, y de su boca salió algo muy diferente.

-La verdad, eso no es cierto. Verás, la Navidad pasada intenté reunir al señor Hyunh y a su hija, hubieras visto todo lo que hice para poder conseguirlo, sólo unas tontas botas me impidieron conseguir mi objetivo.

-Sólo podrían tratarse de **las botas de Nancy Spumoni** por esas fechas. Fueron muy difíciles de conseguir para mi familia.-Cecile le señaló, enfatizando el nombre de las botas que "donó" para la causa.

-Sí, fueron exactamente esas botas, recorrí la ciudad entera para conseguirlas, y todos me dijeron que estaban agotadas. El señor Bailey, quien trabaja en la oficina de Información, se negó a buscar a la hija del señor Hyunh, a pesar de haberle llevado todo lo demás en la lista.

-¿Pero se reunieron, no?

-Sí, lo hicieron, fue un momento grandioso, sin embargo sé que de algún modo, yo no fui, quizás el señor Bailey decidió hacerlo por su cuenta. No puedo tomar el crédito por la acción noble de alguien más. Recuerdo que Gerald me dijo que era una especie de "ángel navideño", quien logró esa hazaña.

La chica tomó las manos de él sobre la mesa e hizo que la mirara a los ojos-Puede ser, pero estoy segura de que sin tu iniciativa de llevarle un gran regalo a esa persona, todo lo que ocurrió hubiera sido realmente imposible. Te he visto, Arnold, y sé que si hay alguien que pueda hacer posible lo que parece imposible, ése eres tú.

Ambos se fueron del restaurante, ella un poco delante de él. Arnold sentía que de algún modo la conocía, que a pesar de que sólo se habían visto un par de veces, había una sensación familiar en él. Debía admitir que esta chica lo tenía fascinado. Su espontaneidad, su luz, su madurez, era una chica increíble. _Cecile_ se dio vuelta y decidió encarar las cosas con él. Lo tomó de la manos, y él se dejo llevar, hasta volver al puente.

-Arnold, haz cumplido cabalmente con tu palabra, haz mantenido silencio acerca de mí, y realmente lo agradezco, he pasado una noche realmente especial.

-Para mí también lo ha sido. Eres una gran persona.

-Gracias por el halago, pero en realidad no es para tanto. Ahora que has cumplido con tu palabra, yo debo cumplir con la mía. Mírame, Arnold. Pon un poco de atención y sabrás quién soy inmediatamente.

Cuando Arnold la miró fijamente, ella soltó las palabras que indudablemente la identificarían.

-¿Sabes?, ésta ha sido la mejor cita que he tenido en la vida...

..."Cabeza de balón"-.

Tal fue la impresión por el registro de voz tan familiar para él que llegó a sus oídos que su cuerpo tuvo una reacción en cadena, primero sus pupilas se contrajeron por completo, como cuando se recibe de lleno una luz intensa. Luego sus piernas perdieron fuerza, casi no lo sostenían. Su cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas, y en una especie de acto reflejo, dio un salto hacia atrás, sin percatarse de su fuerza, por lo cual cruzó la baranda del puente y cayó por el río. Helga no perdió tiempo y al verlo caer, decidió saltar para salvarlo. Una vez fuera del río, lo depositó en la orilla debajo del puente del que acababan de caer. aplicó en él la técnica de respiración boca a boca. Después de expulsar el agua, Arnold tosió y respiró de forma agitada.

-No puedo creerlo, en serio no puedo creerlo...-Aún estaba muy aturdido por la revelación

-¿Que no podías creer qué? ¿Que siempre fui yo?-Ella no pudo ocultar la molestia en su voz y colocó sus manos en la cintura.

-No me refiero a eso. Esto significa que lo que pasó esa vez, en Industrias Futuro, no fue el calor del momento, ¿cierto?- Le preguntó él, aún intentando normalizar su respiración.

-Nunca lo fue, Arnold. Esto es mucho más intenso, siempre he sentido esto por ti.

Ella se acercó para besarlo, él la observó acercarse y también se aproximó a ella, pero... a su mente llegaron miles y miles de memorias amargas que estaban asociadas a Helga G. Pataki y su comportamiento hostil hacia él, las veces que llegó sucio de cosas extrañas (pegamento y plumas, pastel, bolitas de papel,etc) a casa, las veces que no dormía tratando de darle solución al trato diario con ella, cada vez más conflictivo y menos tolerable, las veces que pasaba horas discutiendo con Gerald acerca de cómo darle fin al tormento que suponía convivir con ella, la única persona a la que sabía no le caía bien. Una expresión de molestia apareció en él y el beso no ocurrió. Arnold la tomó de los hombros con brusquedad y la detuvo.

-Pero entonces ¿por qué te portas tan mal conmigo en el día a día?, ¿Porque no has intentado ser más amable, como te lo he dicho antes? ¿Qué te hice yo para que me hagas quedar mal siempre?

-Pero Arnold, yo no quise...

-**¿No quisiste qué? **La mirada ruda en sus ojos le hizo entender a Helga que debía darle una buena respuesta

-No quería ser así de ruda contigo. Yo misma veía mis excesos, muchas veces intenté ser amable, pero al estar cerca de ti, mi impulso ganaba y te molestaba otra vez, pero en el fondo no quería hacerlo. Lo juro.- Lágrimas comenzaban a asomarse en los ojos de Helga.

-Es que... maldición, en mi cabeza no puede haber 2 Helgas, la de siempre y la de ahora. Me cuesta aceptar la idea.¿Cuál es la verdadera? Contéstame.

-**La que te ama, Arnold.** He hecho muchas cosas por ti, y sin embargo tú no sabes de ninguna de ellas porque yo lo he impedido. Mi secreto estuvo a punto de ser revelado muchas veces. Yo no quería que tú lo supieras.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque para mí hubiera sido catastrófico que te enteraras de todo, y me rechazaras. **¿Es que no lo puedes entender? Tenía miedo. **Miedo a que no sintieras lo mismo. Tenía miedo a que me rechazaras.

Una luz iluminó hacia Arnold. Helga no quería ser vista, así que se separó de él y se escondió de la luz.

Arnold intentó ver quién era.

-¿Gerald?

-Hermano, ¿Qué te pasó?, pasaba por aquí y varias personas hablaron de un chico con cabeza de balón cayendo del puente. ¿Estás bien?

-Estoy bien, estoy con... -Arnold al ver hacia donde ella tenía que estar, ya no había nadie.

-¿Dices que hay alguien contigo?

-No en realidad, olvídalo. -Arnold sabía que la tendría que encarar tarde o temprano, y cuando eso ocurriera, debía tener una respuesta clara para ella. Se quedó viendo el lugar donde ella estaba hace unos segundos.

-Muy bien, espera un poco, iré por una cuerda.

Gerald ayudó a Arnold a regresar arriba. Poco después llamó a sus abuelos para que vinieran por él.

El Packard verde llegó, y el abuelo fue el primero en salir del auto, seguido de la abuela.

-¿Estás bien, hombre pequeño?

-Estoy bien. Gracias a ella no me pasó nada.

-¿Gracias a tu cita? Wow, realmente le interesas, chiquitín. ¿Y dónde está?

-Ya se fue. Sin despedirse.

-Volvamos a casa, te esperan un baño y un chocolate caliente. Gerald, gracias por el aviso. ¿Te llevamos a tu casa también?

-Gracias.

Todos subieron al auto, con Arnold y Gerald en la parte de atrás.

-Necesito poner en orden mis ideas. Arnold se llevó una mano a la cabeza, claramente confundido y desorientado. Poco después se durmió.


	4. ¿Eres real?

La zapatilla de cenicienta

Un fanfic de Xabax Xiron

¿Eres real?

Ya habían pasado varios días desde que Arnold tuvo su cita con Helga. Y desde entonces no la ha visto. Helga se ha ausentado de las clases, y eso le preocupa, porque se sabe responsable. De vez en cuando miraba al asiento vacío de Helga. Era imposible no sentir su ausencia, después de todo era parte de su rutina escolar el recibir papeles mojados e insultos de ella. Ahora que ella le había revelado una parte de sí misma que él no conocía, estaba muy confundido. Gerald y los demás también notaron la actitud de Arnold. Incluso el señor Simmons tuvo que llamarle la atención un par de veces, cosa rara en Arnold. Simmons sentía que necesitaba hacer algo.

A la hora del almuerzo, Simmons llamó a Arnold. Ambos almorzaban en silencio, hasta que llegó la pregunta incómoda.

-¿Arnold, te está sucediendo algo de importancia?

-No entiendo, señor Simmons

-Verás, para tus amigos y para mí es evidente que algo te ocurre. Tú eres uno de los chicos más centrados y responsables del grupo, además de que eres el soporte de muchos de ellos al darles consejos. También eres uno de mis mejores estudiantes, sin embargo en estos días he visto que estás muy distraído. Más o menos desde que Helga dejó de venir. ¿No tienes algo que ver en eso?

-Señor Simmons, no sé que hacer.

-¿De qué se trata?

-Sólo puedo decirle que durante todo este tiempo he vivido engañado. Cuando uno cree conocer a las personas…

Simmons dedujo rápidamente a quién se refería. Después de todo, él estaba muy pendiente del trabajo literario de Helga, que lo impresionó desde el principio por su avanzado estilo para una chica de su edad, pero sobretodo, porque todo lo que escribía contrastaba fuertemente con su actitud ruda y conflictiva.

-Creo saber hacia donde va esto. Pero necesitarás algo de ayuda. Confía en mí no sólo como tu profesor, sino como tu amigo.

Ambos se separaron y Arnold no se sentía mejor con lo dicho, es más, se sentía peor que antes porque ahora veía que no estaba prestando atención en clase. Terminó de almorzar lentamente, y se dirigió al salón con su problema cruzándole su cabeza de balón.

Poco rato después, fue llamado por el director Wartz por medio del comunicador. Todos se le quedaron mirando, y el recibió extrañado el mensaje. ¿Qué podía haber hecho?

Acudió con la incertidumbre en el rostro. Allí en la oficina estaban el director, Simmons y una mujer quien le parecía familiar, pero no lograba recordar su nombre.

-Arnold, siéntate por favor. Wartz llevaba una pluma en su mano, con la cual le señaló a Arnold la silla en la que se sentaría. El chico así lo hizo y el director continuó: -He escuchado de parte de tu profesor que estás pasando por problemas personales bastante complicados, y siendo uno de los mejores estudiantes del colegio, he decidido tomar cartas en el asunto. La señorita Bliss es psicóloga, le hemos expuesto tu caso y cree que puede dar con las respuestas a tu problema, claro, si accedes a cooperar con ella.

Fue entonces que Arnold la reconoció, ya antes había venido, y esa vez se llevó a Helga para un tratamiento. Si ella conocía a la verdadera Helga, entonces ella podría ser la persona que le ayudaría a poner orden en sus ideas.

-De acuerdo, hagámoslo.- Exclamó y le tendió la mano a la doctora, quien la estrechó en un firme saludo.

-Nos veremos en mi consultorio a las 5. Ésta es mi dirección. Sé puntual.- La doctora le entregó una tarjeta de presentación donde venía la dirección precisa.

-Estaré allí.

Tan pronto las clases acabaron, lo primero que cruzó por la mente de Arnold era lo que ocurriría en el consultorio de la doctora Bliss.

XXXXXXXXX

Se presentó puntual en el centro médico. Las cosas no hubieran ido a mayores en la sala de espera, pero cuando se registró, observó la lista de espera. Había un registro con el nombre de Helga a las 4. Con algo de suerte, podría verla. Pero al buscar de reojo en toda la sala, su búsqueda fue vana. Llegada la hora, Arnold camino hacia la puerta de la psicóloga Bliss un tanto decepcionado de sí mismo por no haber encontrado a la causante de que él estuviera en ese lugar.

-Pasa Arnold. Bienvenido.

-Buenas tardes doctora Bliss. Antes de empezar, quiero decirle algo. Sé que Helga tuvo un tratamiento con usted, el cual al parecer aún continúa. ¿Ella se encuentra bien?

-Así que tu eres el famoso Arnold.

-¿Usted sabe de mí?

-He escuchado algunas cosas. Respecto a Helga, lo siento, no puedo comentarte nada acerca de su tratamiento, por ética profesional.

-Lo siento, no lo sabía.

-No te preocupes. Aunque creo que estás aquí porque algo sucedió con ella ¿No es así?

-Sí, así es. He estado confundido desde hace varios días.

-Bien, pasemos a los detalles.

Arnold le relató todo lo sucedido en la cita de hacía unos días, y la psicóloga anotó las cosas que la parecieron relevantes. Mientras esto sucedía ella sonrió ligeramente al ver sus notas. Arnold consideró esto un poco extraño.

-Ahora sabemos que tu confusión surge a partir de esta experiencia pero hay algo que no me has dicho ¿Qué piensas tú de Helga ahora?

-Ese es el problema. Siento que no la conozco, que la persona con la que he convivido varios años desapareció. Que frente a mí hay otra persona totalmente distinta. Y no sé cuál es la verdadera.

-¿Extrañas a la anterior Helga?

-No es eso. Simplemente que yo antes de este cambio, creía que Helga podía llegar a ser una buena persona, a pesar de sus problemas y su actitud conmigo. Pero este cambio es... radical.

-Arnold, para descubrir la verdad sobre Helga, tendrás que salir y buscar las respuestas. En la gente que realmente la conoce, que haya visto como es detrás de su personalidad cotidiana. Lo único que puedo decirte acerca de Helga es que es una buena chica, y que ha sido muy grato para mí conocerla.

-Gracias por todo, doctora Bliss.

-No hay de qué Arnold.

Tras salir del consultorio, Arnold se fijó un objetivo. Averiguar cuánto de Helga era real y cuánto no.

XXXXXXXXX

Al día siguiente, iba paseando por el centro de la ciudad, sin saber por dónde empezar, hasta que chocó accidentalmente con alguien.

-Ah, estos niños de hoy, siempre distraídos. Arnold no reconoció la voz ni la cara de la persona con la que había chocado, pero cuando el señor recogió sus lentes del suelo para volvérselos a poner fue cuando Arnold supo quién era.

-¡Señor Bailey! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verlo!

-Ah, eres el niño cabeza de balón, no te he visto desde aquella vez que estuviste en mi oficina en la víspera de Navidad, ¿Cómo va todo?

-Pues hasta ahora bien, supongo.

-¿Y Mai Hyunh, chico?

-Visitó a su padre el día de Navidad, y estuve muy feliz por eso, pero nunca entendí, ¿Usted la buscó a pesar de no haberle entregado las botas?

-Claro que recibí las botas, pero fue de parte de una niña que llegó conmigo justo antes de cerrar.

-¿Una niña?

-Sí, creo que su nombre era Helga Pataki.

-¿Helga Pataki, en serio?

-Claro, estuvimos trabajando toda la noche para encontrar a la jovencita. No fue sencillo, pero lo conseguimos a tiempo.

**_FLASHBACK_**

-Aquí están amigo. Un par de botas para nieve de Nancy Spumoni. Ahora enciende las luces, tenemos que localizar a una persona desaparecida.

-¿Estás bromeando? Me voy a casa. Es víspera de Navidad ¡Por todos los cielos!

-¿No lo ve? No se trata de las botas, no se trata de obsequios costosos y espectaculares, ni de conseguir el tuyo antes que el otro.** ¡es mostrar a los demás que te importan!** Y mejor si se trata de un chico gracioso cabeza de balón; con un buen corazón pero sin sentido de la realidad, cuya visión del mundo peligra.

-Escucha, niña, te agradezco mucho tu discurso navideño y demás, pero es tarde, y yo me voy a casa AHORA.

-Por el amor de Dios **¿es tan frío?** Mire en su corazón, tenemos opción. O trabajamos toda la noche para encontrar a cierta hija perdida. O puede irse ahora. Pero si se va ahora, ese chico cabeza de balón **no volverá a creer en milagros.**

**_FIN DE FLASHBACK_**

-Entonces ella fue quien hizo el milagro posible.-exclamó Arnold, quien inmediatamente sintió un gran remordimiento por el sacrificio que ella había hecho. Y él nunca se enteró hasta ahora.

-Esa chica entendió el significado de la Navidad. Gracias a ti.

-Tal vez eso sea cierto, pero ahora sé que debí hacer algo para corresponder su gesto.

-Nunca es tarde, chico. Nos vemos, debo volver a casa.

La culpa dentro de el chico de cabeza extraña crecía a cada momento, las cosas hubieran sido peores si no fuera porque Gerald se apareció.

-Viejo, pero qué cara tienes ¿Te pasa algo?

-Si, me pasan muchas cosas al mismo tiempo. Vamos al campo Gerald a platicarlo.

Una vez allí, Arnold y Gerald lanzaban la pelota de béisbol hacia el muro mientras el afroamericano era puesto al tanto de los últimos sucesos. Su cara de estupefacción lo dijo todo.

-¿En serio hablamos de Helga G. Pataki? Vaya, todo esto suena como si estuviéramos en un extraño universo paralelo donde Helga es linda y amable. De ser real, yo soy entonces agente del FBI.

-¿Verdad que es muy difícil de creer?

-Pero aquello que ocurrió con el señor Bailey debió ser por la Navidad. No creo que Helga sea así en verdad. No sé, creo que deberías investigar un poco más. Tal vez esto sólo sea una ilusión, una fachada. La Helga ruda y desagradable que conozco no cambiaría así de la noche a la mañana.

-No lo sé. Todo en esta nueva Helga parece auténtico, pero tienes razón, debo seguir investigando.

XXXXXXXXX

Los siguientes días eran paseos por distintos sitios de la ciudad. Arnold recorría los lugares como esperando que las respuestas llegaran a él, y la siguiente no tardó en aparecer.

Una pelota perdida golpeó su cabeza. Después de sobarse la cabeza, buscó al dueño de la pelota, que resultó ser un niño pequeño. Arnold no se molestó con él, y le devolvió la pelota. Cuando estaba a punto de reanudar su búsqueda una voz familiar lo hizo voltear.

-¡Brian, debemos irnos a casa!¡Te espera un rico pastel casero y chocolate caliente!

-¡Claro que sí, nana Inga!

**_"Debe tratarse de Inga, la niñera que trabajó en casa de Helga. Creí que ya no estaba en la ciudad."_**

-Señorita Inga ¿donde está?

Vio al niño correr hacia una banca junto a la vereda. Inga estaba recogiendo sus cosas, entre ellas un bordado en el que estaba trabajando.

-Brian, es hora de irnos.

Inga se paró en seco al ver a Arnold detrás del niño que ahora tenía a cargo.

-Brian, debo hablar un poco con este joven. Ve a jugar un poco más y luego regresas.

-Muy bien

Una vez el niño se alejó de ellos, Arnold e Inga se sentaron en la banca. Ella fue la primera en hablar.

-Tú eres Arnold. Me acuerdo bien de ti.

-Yo también me acuerdo de usted. Perdone por preguntar esto pero, ¿No se supone que usted había vuelto a su país? Bueno, al menos eso escribió en su postal según Helga.

-Sí, eso le escribí, pero la verdad es que nunca salí de la ciudad. Ella se quedó intranquila al saber que no tenía trabajo. Además, ¿Cómo iba a salir del país sin dinero?

-Pero veo que ahora tiene trabajo.

-Así es, y el niño que tengo a cargo es muy obediente y lleno de energía. Pero no dejo de pensar en Helga.

-¿En verdad?

-Helga es una niña muy triste y solitaria. En el tiempo que trabajé en su casa descubrí que necesita todo el apoyo de la gente que ella quiere para no cometer una atrocidad.

-Vaya, entonces las cosas en su casa no funcionan.

-Odio hablar mal de quienes me dieron trabajo y me permitieron dormir bajo su techo, pero así es. Cuando llegué allí descubrí que la distancia entre ellos es enorme a pesar de vivir en la misma casa. El señor es un obseso del trabajo, descuida a su esposa e ignora a su hija. La señora siempre está adormilada, se distrae con facilidad y desde luego que la atención que pone en Helga es limitada. Ella naturalmente es distante con sus padres, pero la situación empeora porque ella no se deja ayudar. Es orgullosa y no permite que nadie cambie las cosas, aunque sea para tratar de mejorarlas. Necesita todo el cariño y el apoyo de sus personas más queridas para mantenerse firme. Debo llevar a casa a Brian, así que aquí nos despedimos Arnold.

-Gracias por todo.

Brian volvió y se fue con Inga a su casa. Arnold los vio marcharse y dio media vuelta para salir del parque también.

XXXXXXXXX

Dado que el día de San Valentín habia transcurrido hacía poco, había gente afuera tratando de vender cosas relativas a la fecha y que se les habían quedado. Anuncios como "¿Olvidó regalarle algo a esa persona especial? Venga con nosotros" o "San Valentín no es de sólo un día... si usted lo desea", había algunos puestos ambulantes ofreciendo de todo, sin embargo llamó su atención un puesto en particular, el de Madam Blanche.

"Pócimas de amor y desamor, también puedo enlazar a dos personas por siempre con mis hechizos, resultados confiables" anunciaba la mujer. Al verlo la mujer le ofreció algunos de sus productos.

-En su cara se ve la preocupación, jovencito. Aquí puedo darle una poción que le ayude a conseguir a esa persona que ama.

-Yo no suelo creer en estas cosas, pero creo que usted puede ayudarme, ¿Quienes acuden con usted y qué es lo que piden?

-Desde luego que no puedo decirte que me pide cada uno de mis clientes, pero por lo general vienen por pócimas de amor, hechizos para estabilizar una relación, aunque recuerdo a una chica muy bien. Esa niña estaba tan loca como una cabra. Vino a mi local a pedirme una poción que le permitiera dejar de amarte, pequeño.

-¿A mí?

-Por supuesto, no creo que haya muchos chicos con cabeza de balón en todo Hillwood. También recuerdo que decía que eras un poco estúpido y de buen corazón.

Él se sonrojó y se rascó detrás de la cabeza, gesto que para la gitana resultó divertido.

-El caso de ella roza la obsesión, pero aún así, no deja de ser lindo lo que siente. ¿Por qué no le regala algo?

-No lo sé, creo que debo confrontarla primero.

-Pues buena suerte entonces jovencito.

-Hasta luego.

Luego de caminar un poco, alguien lo llamó.

"¡Arnold! ¡Arnold!"

¿Lila?

La chica corrió hacia él, se detuvo para recuperar aire, y por la expresión en su cara y la actitud nerviosa de sus manos, tenía en la mente un asunto importante.

-Arnold, tú sabes qué es lo que le sucedió a Helga, ¿no es así?

-Sí, si lo sé. Pero sería mejor si se lo preguntas a ella misma.

-Debo sincerarme contigo, vengo de su casa.

-¿Y como está?- Presentía que no eran buenas noticias.

-No está bien, Arnold. Se rehúsa a comer, apenas duerme, y no deja que nadie la vea, la única que está cerca de ella es Phoebe. ¿Qué sucedió entre ustedes?

El rubio tuvo que poner en situación a Lila. Al finalizar ella se quedo con un gesto de asombro.

-¿Así que han tenido la cita de sus vidas y desde entonces no se han visto? Arnold ¿en qué estas pensando?

-Hasta ahora he tratado de ver cuán real es la Helga que con la que tuve esa cita. Estos días han sido de revelaciones nuevas para mí. Han aparecido tantas cosas de ella que no conocía, que todo esto me está superando. Todo a mi alrededor me indica que siempre hubo otra Helga frente a mis narices, y que no fui capaz de verla hasta ahora.

Fue entonces que Lila se quedo bastante pensativa. Él se le quedó mirando por un rato. En la cabeza de la chica se debatía el decirle o no lo que ella sabía. Finalmente lo miró de frente y exclamó:

-Yo no debería decírtelo, pero al parecer, ella ya decidió revelar todo. ¿Recuerdas la obra de Romero y Julieta? Apenas se enteró de que tu serías Romeo, ella obtuvo el papel haciendo a un lado a todas las demás aspirantes al papel de Julieta, sólo para estar contigo en la obra, y obtener un beso tuyo en la última escena. Escúchame Arnold, lo que ella siente es más grande que ella misma, la consume. ¿Por qué no intentas verla de una forma distinta? Acepta que ella, como todos, tiene la capacidad de amar, de ser creativa, de hacer muchas locuras por alguien de quien está enamorada. Date la oportunidad de conocerla en su totalidad, ¿Qué puedes perder?

-Lila, gracias por todo pero debo irme.- Comenzó a correr con dirección a la casa de los Pataki.

"¿A donde?" La voz de Lila empezaba a perderse en la distancia

-Necesito verla y aclarar la cosas de una vez. Adiós.- Aceleró tanto como sus pies le permitieron.

Una vez allí, llamó a la puerta, para ser recibido por la madre de Helga, Miriam.

-Hola jovencito, tú debes ser el compañero de Helga, Arthur.

-Es Arnold, señora.

-Discúlpame, ¿necesitas ver a Helga verdad?

-Sí, me habían dicho que estaba... enferma.

-Muy bien, espérame un segundo. "Helga, alguien viene a verte" se oyó tras la puerta. un "Si no es Arnold, dile que se vaya", "Se trata de ese chico, Arnold" "Bien, dile que suba directo a mi recámara."

-Puedes pasar Arnold.

-Con su permiso, señora.

Subió las escaleras hasta que se encontró de frente con su puerta. Suspiró hondo y tomó el pomo de la puerta, lo giró lentamente, algo temeroso del estado en que pudiera encontrar a Helga. Al abrir, la puerta Helga estaba acostada en su cama, al pie de la cama se encontraba Phoebe, sentada en una silla. Ambas se le quedaron mirando fijamente. Al fijarse más detalladamente en Helga, Arnold descubrió sus ojeras, estaba algo pálida y ya no estaban sus coletas habituales, sino que llevaba el pelo suelto adornado con su característico moño rosa encima.

"Justo como Cecile" pensó.

-Phoebe, necesito hablar con el cabeza de balón, ¿podrías retirarte un segundo?. La rubia, postrada en su cama, exclamó. Desde ahí se notaba que descuidó un poco su salud esos días.

-¿Estarás bien?

-Las cosas no pueden estar peor de lo que ya están. -Helga miró a Arnold con desprecio

-Como digas, Helga. Buena suerte.

La mejor amiga de Helga se marchó, quedando sólo ellos dos.

-¿Y que es lo que vienes a decir?

**Bien, este capítulo estaba pensado para ser mas largo, pero decidí cortarlo aquí y dejar el resto para el capitulo final, que ojalá deje a los lectores de esta historia satisfechos. Estoy a punto de concluir mi primera historia larga, así que esto se convierte en un histórico personal. Personalmente, he visto el tráfico y me gusta ver cuántos me leen, pero desafortunadamente esos hits no se traducen en reviews, que para mí tienen un infinitamente mayor valor. Ojalá quienes me leen se atrevan a opinar, aunque sea un review anónimo, para mí es crucial saber que piensa la gente de lo que escribo. En corto plazo saldrá mi primer fic de Gears Of War, que como anticipé, sera de Adam Fenix y la reina Myrrah. Estoy por sacar el segundo capítulo de Convivencias, esa historia ha quedado parada demasiado tiempo. También están cerca de salir el siguiente capítulo de "Noches de Table Dance", el siguiente capítulo de "La apuesta" y ya está en proceso el nuevo capítulo de "La gran Aventura de Raven", llamado "Aislados". Un saludo para todos mis lectores, y aviso que pronto estos fics estarán en Deviantart también. Xabax, fuera.**


	5. Reconociéndote

"La zapatilla de Cenicienta"

Un fanfic de Xabax Xiron

Capítulo final

Reconociéndote

-En mis sueños más locos, tú hubieras venido, me hubieras confesado tu amor por mí, y todo en adelante sería una travesía de aventuras románticas, y todo sería como un final de cuentos de hadas. Sin embargo veo que no es así. Me pregunto a qué se debe, y tengo una sospecha al respecto.- Helga cruzó los brazos, y le cedió la palabra a Arnold.

Arnold se sentó en el borde lateral de la cama de la rubia, y carraspeó un poco, tratando de prepararse para lo que estaba por decir.-En estos días, estuve buscando algunas respuestas. Ahora sé que sólo estuve tratando con una sola de tus facetas. Eres una persona mucho más compleja de lo que creía. Yo me equivoqué creyendo que necesitabas cambiar, cuando el que necesitaba ver más allá de nuestro trato diario era yo. Y te pido disculpas por eso. Yo...- En eso Helga le mostró la palma para que dejara de hablar.

-Siento interrumpirte, pero ¿buscaste respuestas **con quién**?

-Pues…-El chico estaba haciendo memoria y contaba cada encuentro con los dedos- me he cruzado con el señor Bailey, con la señorita Inga, con una tal Madam Blanche y por último con Lila.

Helga frunció el cejo al escuchar el último nombre e hizo el ademán de ahorcar a alguien con las manos.

-Esa maldita mosca muerta. Voy a estrangularla en cuanto la vea.- Helga sintió la mirada fija de Arnold sobre ella. De modo que se detuvo y sólo atinó a soltar una pequeña risa nerviosa.- Lo siento. Continúa.

-Eh... Claro. Yo sé que esta nueva tú podría ser alguien increíble, **pero… te mentiría si te dijera que estoy enamorado de ti**. Yo quisiera tomarme más tiempo para saber más de ti y conocerte mejor. Si tú estas dispuesta, claro. De momento, sólo te puedo ofrecer mi amistad. Yo quiero que seamos unos amigos diferentes a como nos hemos tratado hasta ahora.

De ella sólo salió un suspiro. Se levantó, no sin algo de dificultad por lo débil que había quedado su cuerpo, se aferró al cuello de él, terminó de incorporarse, y le soltó una bofetada con todas sus fuerzas. Arnold quedó de pie, pero la marca roja de la mano de ella en su cara ardía bastante.

-**¡LO SABÍA!** Te creía más maduro. Pero en estos días estuve sufriendo pensando en por qué no podrías aceptarme... -Colocó los brazos en jarra para después apuntarle con el índice al chico en la nariz-...Y me di cuenta de algo Cabeza de Balón. Lo único que necesitaba para que me notaras era entrar por tus ojos. Ser bonita y agradable a vista. Si no me crees, revisemos tu historial. Ruth G. Mc Dougal, esa niña de 6º año. Alta y delgada, pero hueca y vanidosa. Y tuviste el descaro de tener una cita con ella al mismo tiempo que conmigo, por cierto. Summer, la rubia bronceada de la playa, puff, cómo olvidarla, te usó como quiso para aparecer en un show de TV. Te advertí de ella y nunca me hiciste caso hasta que tuviste que verlo con tus ojos. Y Lila, la señorita perfección. Llena de talentos, gentil, sofisticada, y ah, su mejor cualidad es ser hermosa. -Aquí Helga imitó los movimientos gráciles de la campirana, exagerándolos hasta volverlos ridículos-Podría ser simple y vacía por dentro, pero mientras te encandile la vista, eso no importa ¿verdad? Lo único que tenía que hacer para traerte de un ala era cambiar mi apariencia. Creía que en eso también eras diferente a otros chicos. Me equivoqué.

-Bueno, tú eres totalmente diferente a ellas. No puedes negar el trato que teníamos entre nosotros hasta estos días. Eran fricciones constantes que frecuentemente eran por tu iniciativa. No volvamos a discutirlo. Tú sabes que nosotros no éramos los mejores amigos antes de que todo sucediera. Es por eso que me cuesta tanto verte de otro modo. Y por eso quiero cambiar esa situación. ¿Por qué no empezar a ser amigos de verdad?- Y el nerviosismo apareció en él al decir lo siguiente- Y no sé, **tal vez, y sólo tal vez,** la forma en que te veo podría cambiar con el tiempo. ¿Qué opinas?

Él le extendió su mano y ella la miró, quiso soltar una lágrima porque desde luego no era el resultado esperado. Pero él tenía su punto. Desafortunadamente, ella no había construido una relación con él en base a la confianza, hubo mucha actitud negativa entre ellos, y lo más que podía esperar del rubio cuando no estaban peleando era que él fuera cordial, pero nada más. Si quería que el sentimiento que ella tenía fuera correspondido, ahora tendría que superar una barrera más: la que ella misma construyó para alejar a Arnold de su secreto.

-Está bien, de acuerdo, tú ganas, seamos amigos entonces.- Estrechó la mano del chico entre las suyas.- Seré una amiga tan especial que olvidarás todas las cosas malas que te hice.

-Por el bien de ambos, ojalá que tengas éxito.- El rubio se seguía sobando el cachete afectado.

-Pero dime una cosa ¿Tengo una oportunidad real de que cambie la forma en que me ves?

-Creo que eso depende más de todo lo que suceda a partir de hoy.

Para Helga, eso fue más que suficiente. Era una oportunidad mínima, pero le daba un poco de esperanza. Y ella gastaría cada segundo en borrar a la anterior Helga de la vida de Arnold.

-¿Vas a volver a la escuela?- Él no la veía en condiciones de ir.

-Supongo que desde mañana estaré allí. Pero antes de que te vayas,quiero saber algo.

-¿Sí?

Helga se reacomodó el cabello con ayuda de un espejo, y sin mirarlo, le preguntó:

-Desde nuestra cita, tuve algo de curiosidad por cómo visualizaste a Hilda ¿Cómo se veía Hilda? ¿Más o menos… así?

-Sí, mas o menos así.

Helga sonrió para sí misma.

-Perfecto, se queda.

XXXXXXXXX

Parecía otro día normal en la casa Pataki... y eso significaba que las cosas estaban saliendo mal desde temprano. Big Bob preparándose con prisas para ir a trabajar, un beso rápido, discreto y poco atento a su esposa, anudándose la corbata para dirigirse corriendo a su auto... y al momento de encenderlo recordó que ese día tenía que dejar a Helga en la escuela, de modo que su frente se dio de topes en el volante, esperando que su hija pequeña se diera prisa. Miriam, que observó el comportamiento de su esposo en el marco de la puerta, entendió rápido el mensaje. Mientras luchaba entre mantenerse despierta o prepararse otra bebida, se dirigió a la escalera para llamar a su hija. Helga no daba señales. Estaba a punto de subir por ella cuando escucho pasos en el pasillo. Así que se dirigió a la cocina, buscando algo. Oyó la bocina del auto y regresó la vista a la escalera, pero cuando volteó hacia arriba, algo diferente se transmitía en al aire. Miriam no entendía lo que sucedía, hasta que observó detenidamente a Helga.

Tenía puesto el mismo vestido rosa de siempre. Calzaba los mismos zapatos blancos. Incluso usaba el mismo listón como un moño en su cabeza.

¿Entonces qué era? Al mirar su cabello, notó que ya no iba con las coletas rígidas a los lados, sino que ahora su cabello estaba recogido en una única coleta. Algo que en otra niña hubiera sido incluso irrelevante, pero que en Helga se convertía en un evento único.

Incluso si su cambio físico era mínimo, el aura que desprendía alrededor ya no iba cargado de odio contra el mundo. En su lugar, había paz. Miriam se sintió algo incómoda al verla, no porque no le agradara ver a su hija feliz, sino porque no creía vivir el tiempo suficiente para verla así. Sabía que la familia Pataki estaba muy lejos de ser el estereotipo de familia perfecta. Tal vez sólo su hija mayor podía serlo y con ello salvarse del cruel destino de la familia. Sin embargo, Helga era una prueba de que incluso ella, que tenía una vida difícil junto a ellos, podía hallar lo necesario para salir adelante.

-¿Qué te pasó?

-Sólo digamos que hice las paces conmigo misma. Llegó la hora de dejar de esconder lo que pienso y lo que siento. Y ya que estamos en esto, seamos directas y honestas ¿Por qué tú y Bob no me quieren igual que mi hermana?

No sólo fue directa, también bastante incisiva.

-Es una larga historia que aún no conoces.- Exclamó algo apenada. Helga no entendió el cambió brusco de humor de su madre. La vio llegar a los límites de la depresión. Quizás era precipitado pedir respuestas, pero ya se enteraría.

Miriam, recordando que buscaba algo, volvió a la cocina, encontró un paquete de galletas, se lo lanzó a Helga y ésta las recibió un tanto sorprendida, con el tiempo había aprendido a no esperar nada de sus padres.

-Si tú cambiaste, nosotros también podemos.

Helga casi deja escapar una lágrima, pero el deber escolar y el claxon del auto de Bob le llamaban con urgencia.

Poco después, en el trayecto, Bob iba conduciendo de forma frenética, intentando ganar tiempo esquivando a otros conductores a altas velocidades. Tenía suerte de no hallar a ningún policía aún, de lo contrario ya se hubiera llevado varias infracciones.

Con toda la atención puesta en el tráfico, Bob no se había dignado a mirar a Helga. Aún estaba molesto con ella por el retraso vial ocasionado.

Cuando por fin habían llegado a la escuela, Bob sacó todo el aire que guardaban sus pulmones para relajarse. La chica hizo lo mismo, pero del susto. Rara vez vio a su padre conducir así.

-Llegamos, y justo a tiempo.

-Nos vemos luego, papá. -Exclamó bastante decepcionada de no haber recibido un ápice de atención en todo el trayecto, aparentemente.

Cuando Bob la escuchó así, su mente hizo un viaje al pasado, para ser exactos, al primer día en que había llevado a la escuela a su hija mayor.

**_FLASHBACK_**

Recordaba muy bien haber mirado con desprecio a los mocosos que podrían convertirse en los compañeros de su Olga, rogando porque no fueran a convertirse en una mala influencia para ella. Olga tenía mucho miedo. No conocía a nadie y las expectativas de su padre sobre la escuela y los alumnos eran malas, pero en ese tiempo Bob no podía costearle una escuela mejor porque todo el dinero que ingresaba a la casa se invertía en el negocio de localizadores. Una apuesta a futuro que debía salir bien o la familia no prosperaría nunca.

Ante la perspectiva, Olga estaba a punto de llorar. Bob debía animarla. Bajó su rodilla derecha para quedar a altura de la pequeña y exclamó:

-Olga, no temas. tienes el talento. Estos chicos alrededor no son rival para ti. Tu puedes destacar fácilmente. Y si algo sucede, tú me lo vas a decir, y yo resolveré el problema. Somos un equipo, y no sólo eso, somos un equipo ganador. ¿De acuerdo?

-¡SÍ!

**_FIN DE FLASHBACK_**

Hacía muchos años que no recordaba el sentimiento de querer proteger a alguien, y lo más impactante de esto era que le sucedía ahora con la más conflictiva de sus hijas. Si le hubieran contado que esto sucedería, se hubiera burlado de aquel que le hubiera dicho. Sí, así de trágica y distante era su relación padre-hija.

Cuando la escuchó hablar así, le recordó mucho a Olga, tal así era su confusión que lo manifestó:

-¿Eres tú, Olga?

-Soy Helga, papá. Olga está en Alaska como maestra de primaria, muy lejos de aquí. ¿Cómo es posible que la tengas más presente a ella que no está, que a mí, que me encuentro a un par de metros de ti?-

-Sólo cuídate.

-He tenido que cuidarme sola desde que no cuento contigo, Bob.

Eso representó un duro golpe como padre para Bob. Miriam le había mencionado haber tenido una experiencia similar en el viaje al campo. Y sólo entonces se dio cuenta del "pequeño" cambio de Helga.

-¿Qué te hiciste?

-Cambié, para alcanzar un poco de paz. No quiero crecer y ser como tú ¿sabes?

Bob decidió dejar las cosas como estaban. Estaba claro que ella había levantado un muro entre ambos, y superarlo de repente se había convertido en una meta personal para el jefe de la familia Pataki.

XXXXXXXXX

El señor Simmons estaba a punto de entrar a dar la clase como siempre, pero una fuerte presencia le hizo detenerse justo antes de cruzar la puerta del salón.

-¿Eres tú, Helga?

-Así es, señor Simmons.

-Wow- Fue todo lo que pudo articular.

Simmons era un profesor destacado en la escuela pública 118 por ser altamente sensible, y por lo tanto, podía acercarse bastante a sus alumnos y conocer ampliamente sus inquietudes y problemas. Y el caso de Helga era especial para él, porque ella era un fuerte contraste entre su actuar y su sentir. Sus poemas y ensayos eran la prueba más evidente de ello.

-Espera un momento aquí, dada tu ausencia me gustaría anunciar tu regreso apropiadamente.

-Claro.

Simmons aún no podía creerse verla así de... plena. Parecía que finalmente había decido dejar atrás ciertos complejos, y eso le alegraba mucho como profesor. Las clases serían mucho más interesantes de aquí en adelante.

-Chicos, hoy tengo un anuncio especial para ustedes. Su compañera Helga Pataki está recuperada y se reintegrará a las clases de forma habitual. Por favor todos trátenla bien y ayúdenla para que recupere lo más rápido posible el tiempo perdido.

Cuando Helga por fin entró al salón, todos enmudecieron. Incluso Phoebe tuvo que quitarse los lentes, limpiarlos y volvérselos a poner, porque otra niña que no era Helga acababa de cruzar esa puerta.

La rubia cruzó los bancos hasta encontrarse con su amiga.

-Cierra la boca, o te comerás una mosca.

-¿Qué sucedió ayer?

-Una larga historia, te contaré en el receso.

Arnold sentía que realmente estaba soñando. Estaba viendo a Hilda, pero esta vez, era de carne y hueso. La chica sensible, gentil y apasionada se estaba revelando... y eso le asustaba un poco.

A la hora de la salida, todos los chicos se habían reunido para jugar un poco de béisbol. Y cuando la menor de los Pataki acudió, hubo silencio.

Arnold no entendía la extraña atmósfera, y ella tampoco. Pero todos los demás parecían tener un pensamiento en común.

-¿No querrás que te demos un bate o sí?- Y Harold fue el encargado de exteriorizarlo.

-¿De qué estás hablando, niño rosa?

-Pues de que ahora pareces más una niña

-¿Y...?- Helga empezó a sospechar a dónde iba la conversación.

-Con lo cambiada que estás, supongo que ahora harás más cosas de niña.

-Con que de eso se trata ¿eh?

-¿Entonces piensas jugar?

-Desde luego, gordinflón. Habré cambiado, sí, pero hay cosas que seguiré haciendo porque me gustan, y una de esas cosas es barrer el piso contigo en el marcador ¡A jugar!

Arnold también se sintió más tranquilo. Quizás su "nueva" amiga era más femenina por fuera, pero conservaba partes importantes de su carácter y personalidad. Así, todos se dispusieron a jugar.

XXXXXXXXX

Las crisis no paraban dentro de los muros de la casa Pataki. Sin embargo, hubo un pequeño momento para la reflexión. Big Bob había discutido fuertemente con Miriam acerca de sus constantes recaídas. Ella, ofendida, decidió marcharse por unos días con su madre, para aclarar las ideas. Él, siendo tan orgulloso, le dijo que se fuera y tomara los días que quisiera, a fin de cuentas, él afirmó que llevar una casa no sería muy complicado, y que cuidar de Helga no sería un problema. Pero cuando se sentó en su sofá preferido y volteó a ver el álbum de fotos familiar, algo dentro de él le decía que si no hacía algo, su familia se destruiría sin remedio.

**"Oh, por favor. Si la casa ya es un desastre, es peor cuando Miriam no está. Pero ¿porqué se rehúsa a a escuchar? Sabe que se está haciendo daño, y no es bueno que nuestras hijas la vean en mal estado. Helga es pequeña, pero no es ninguna tonta, tarde o temprano se dará cuenta de que le pasa a su madre, y le perderá el poco respeto que aún le queda. Si las cosas continúan a este paso, lo único que queda es enviarla a rehabilitación."**

Tras este último razonamiento, Big Bob sintió una pesadez en la cabeza, y se llevó una mano para cubrir su rostro, tratando de pensar en una solución que no exponga la condición de su esposa. Y luego recordó que tenía el álbum familiar sin abrir desde hacía un tiempo, decidió hojearlo un poco. Conforme pasaba las fotos, nuevamente constató que la más pequeña de sus hijas no era feliz. Pero una foto recientemente añadida llamó poderosamente su atención. Era una foto de Helga y sus amigos del cuarto grado. Reconocía a la mayoría de ellos, incluyendo al cabeza de balón que acostumbraba meterse en sus planes. La expresión de su hija no era precisamente de felicidad, portaba una mirada y un porte de agresividad, sin embargo, todos a su alrededor estaban felices y Helga sonreía de forma muy ligera, como un gesto de victoria, así que Bob asumió que quizás Helga se hallaba mucho más cómoda entre ellos que en su propia casa. Esa foto había sido tomada en el campo Gerald, sede de la fiesta de fin de curso del cuarto grado. Bob no sabía cómo hacer para que Helga lo aceptara como padre. Si tan sólo llegara una señal...

XXXXXXXXX

**Llegó la hora de la verdad respecto a la propiedad del campo Gerald. Esto sería resuelto por la buenas, o por las malas...**

Todo se desató por un lamentable incidente hacía unos días. Wolfgang había echado al nuevo grupo de cuarto del popular campo, entre ellos se encontraba _El Niño Chocolat_e. Éste había tratado de defender a sus amigos, y para su mala fortuna, Wolfgang le empujó con mucha fuerza, haciendo que el niño empezara a asfixiarse porque se atragantó con el chocolate sólido que estaba comiendo. De no ser porque Helga estuvo pasando por ahí, no la hubiera contado, porque para colmo los matones de Hillwood se divertían con la escena en lugar de ayudarle. La Maniobra de Heimlich marcó la diferencia, pero nació en Helga la firme intención de echar a esos abusivos, así fuese con sus propios puños.

Helga se dirigía sola al campo, pero Arnold la divisó a lo lejos, y al observarla en actitud iracunda y al ver a Wolfgang y compañía allí, olió problemas. Corrió y se interpuso en el camino de la rubia, extendiendo los brazos para bloquear su paso.

-¡Helga, detente! ¿En qué estás pensando?

-Esos simios de allá casi matan al Niño Chocolate. Es hora de que alguien se haga cargo. Y si no me vas a ayudar Arnoldo, mejor hazte a un lado.

Helga comenzó a apartar al rubio cabezón, pero antes de seguir avanzando, él la sujetó del brazo con fuerza. Ella se volteó a verlo, llena de furia, pero Arnold la miraba de una forma distinta. Incluso ella detuvo su marcha para examinarlo. No era la mirada del pacifista que se ponía en los zapatos de otros y buscaba soluciones que benefician a todos. Era la determinación de proteger a los suyos, usando su propia fuerza.

-Helga, este no es el método correcto para resolver el conflicto, pero ya que vas a ir allá de todos modos, voy a ayudarte. Somos amigos, ¿no? Y como amigos, mi deber es apoyarte en lo que pueda.

-Perfecto, pero seguimos siendo dos. Ten en cuenta que vamos a morir salvo que otra cosa suceda.

-¿Qué pasa Arnold?- Gerald estaba paseando con Phoebe y al ver a los dos allí creyó que el problema era entre ellos.- Helga ¿Que problema tienes con Arnold que no lo dejas vivir en paz?

-El cabeza de cepillo, como siempre, es el último que se entera de todo. El problema **no** es conmigo, es con los matones de Wolfgang y compañía.

-Bueno, cada vez que te veo cerca de Arnold, es para molestarlo.- se defendió así el moreno, muy para disgusto de Helga y Phoebe.

-Mira, cabeza de esponja, si no te vas a otro sitio, el golpeado será otro.

-Yo sólo quiero saber qué es lo que tanto te disgusta de él para que lo atormentes día y noche. Arnold es un gran sujeto, y merece respeto. Y es mi mejor amigo, y si hace falta, lo ayudaré a defenderse, incluso de ti.

Gerald y Helga se miraban muy mal el uno al otro, estaban por entrar a los golpes.

Phoebe intervino- Si ese es el caso Gerald, creo que tu ayuda es más necesaria allá.

Arnold había ignorado a ambos y se encaminó hacia los grandotes en el campo.

-Arnold, detente.-el moreno lo sujetó del hombro para parar su marcha- Esta lucha está perdida de antemano. Piénsalo fríamente. Necesitamos a más, o no la vamos a contar.

Repentinamente, Gerald sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro.

-Disculpa, pero estoy ocupado.-exclamó sin voltear.- Viejo, somos muy jóvenes como para morir en una paliza multitudinaria.

Sintió esa interrupción de nuevo.

-A ver, que es lo que...-Gerald se quedó sin habla-¿Brainy?

-Escuché... que necesitaban ayuda.- Brainy habló con esa voz nasal muy típica de él, pero no venía solo. Todo el grupo de quinto estaba reunido. Harold, Rhonda, Sid, Stinky, Sheena, Eugene... ellos y otros tantos fueron puestos al tanto por Brainy, quien había visto a Helga defender al Niño Chocolate aquel día.

-¿Cómo pueden abusar de alguien que es evidentemente más pequeño? Rhonda Wellington Lloyd no soporta las injusticias, y aunque estás uñas estén impecablemente pintadas, considero que es hora... de sacar los puños.

-¡Sí, es hora de que Wolfgang respete nuestro único espacio!-la secundaron Sid, Harold y Stinky

-¡Y Ludwig también!- Curly apareció con la cara pintada de camuflaje militar.

-¡El campo Gerald es nuestro!

-Creo que nuestras posibilidades acaban de mejorar.-exclamó Arnold, menos convencido de que pelear fuera la solución. Pero estaba consciente que esto ya se había salido de su control.

-Oigan, pero miren esto. -Exclamó altivo el rudo Wolfgang, acompañado de sus compinches y su amigo Ludwig. -Resulta que entre todos los mocosos vino Helga, ¿Y saben qué? parece que finamente encontró un espejo para darse cuenta de que es una niña. -Toda la pandilla de vagos se rió al recordar el anterior aspecto de Helga- Sí que te tardaste. ¿Y ahora vienes a pedir disculpas por la paliza del año pasado ahora que te has convertido en una delicada señorita?

-Por supuesto que no vengo por disculpas hipócritas, Neanderthales. Vengo a reclamar mi derecho sobre este sitio. Yo vine y lo limpié con mis manos. Yo y mis amigos hemos acondicionado y mejorado el sitio. Nosotros merecemos usarlo el tiempo que queramos. Y ya nos cansamos de sus abusos. Los queremos fuera del campo Gerald desde hoy y para siempre. Y he traído un par de amigos para convencerlos. Hace tiempo que la vieja Betsy y los Cinco Vengadores no ven algo de acción.- Retó la rubia atrapando su puño con la mano izquierda.

Y el campo Gerald se convirtió en el escenario de una batalla campal. Golpes, empujones, jalones, todo era válido para hacer caer al enemigo. Pronto empezaron a aparecer la sangre y los moretones. Los mayores se estaban imponiendo sobre los menores, pero algo sucedió. Wolfgang arremetió un golpe con puño cerrado y con toda alevosía contra Helga. Muchos adultos, confundidos e indignados ante la escena, decidieron acercarse para poner fin al conflicto. Pero seguían sin saber que estaba sucediendo con exactitud, así que empezaron a separar y a someter a todos por igual. Muchos de los que estaban en el suelo inmovilizados eran Arnold y sus amigos. En particular, Arnold había sido sometido boca abajo, con un brazo en un ángulo doloroso. Tenía un ojo morado y los labios partidos. Todo seguía siendo un caos hasta que llegaron varias patrullas. Lo sorprendente pasó cuando Bob Pataki salió de una de ellas.

-Muy bien, todos quietos, la función se acabó. ¿Quién de todos ustedes responde al nombre de Wolfgang? También quiero saber quien es Ludwig.

Ambos fueron señalados por Arnold y Helga. Fueron llevados ante la presencia del adulto, no sin que presentaran resistencia.

-Ustedes están en graves problemas, delincuentes... -

Trató de continuar, pero Helga le jaló bruscamente de la camisa-¿Qué estás haciendo, Bob? Está claro que tratamos de defender el campo Gerald. No es necesaria la policía. Sólo estás empeorando el problema-Helga trató de sacar a su padre de esto, antes de que le ocasionara otra vergüenza.

-¿El campo Gerald? ¿ Te refieres a este pedazo de tierra? **¿Están peleando por este insignificante pedazo de tierra?**

-Así es papá.

-¿Y por qué no dijiste nada, Olga?

-Primero, _Soy Helga, Papá_. Segundo. No te dije porque esto es un asunto que cuando involucra a los adultos, éstos hacen y deshacen para beneficiarse ellos, dejando a los niños peor que al principio del problema. Y eso aplica especialmente para ti, que probablemente quieras poner una de tus tiendas en este sitio.

-Muy bien, Helga, Esto se acaba aquí. -Volteó para volver a "atender" a los muchachos.- Como les decía, ustedes no volverán a pisar este sitio otra vez. Uno de ustedes fue visto golpeando a mi hija con el maldito puño cerrado. Eso amerita para que el infractor pase un par de años en la correccional.

-Pero si actúa y golpea como un niño. Si está aquí peleando es porque usted no le ha enseñado a comportarse como lo que es.- Exclamó Wolfgang en su defensa.

Big Bob estuvo a punto de voltearle la cara con un puñetazo, pero sabía que se exponía a pisar la cárcel, así que mejor se contuvo.

-Quizás no sea el mejor padre del mundo, pero sé que si me comparo con los tuyos sería un padre modelo. Además, Helga tiene carácter, cosa que tu y tus haraganes amigos no parecen tener al meterse a golpes con quienes son más chicos que ustedes. Oficiales, llévenselo. Más tarde estaré en la comisaría.

El joven bravucón no se quedaría así. Se soltó por un momento y corrió frenéticamente, buscando dañarlos, pero Bob lo tacleó justo antes de llegar a su objetivo. Fue sujetado de nuevo por los oficiales, ahora con más fuerza. Frustrado, Wolfgang se "despidió" de ellos:

-¡Oye tú, "niña", y tu también, niño de la cabeza extraña! ¿Creen que con tenernos lejos de este sitio todo será paz y felicidad? Ustedes serán los que tomen nuestro lugar, inútiles. Cuando esos niños que defendieron hoy quieran jugar aquí y ustedes también, acabarán usando la fuerza. Abusarán de ellos también, y no se darán cuenta hasta que sea muy tarde.

Wolfgang intentó escupirles pero Helga se hizo a un lado. Empujó a Arnold hasta sacarlo de la trayectoria.

Wolfgang, Ludwig y otros bravucones presentes fueron llevados rumbo a la comisaría donde serían procesados después.

Aún así, las palabras de Wolfgang generaron una sensación amarga entre todos los chicos presentes.

Estaban en la antesala de la adolescencia, y muchos de los jóvenes del entorno que les rodeaba no eran precisamente ejemplos a seguir. Los compañeros y amigos de Arnold ya habían definido su personalidad y amistades, ¿pero podrían conservarlas hasta el final de esta etapa? Sería una pregunta difícil de responder. Pero no había tiempo para pensar...

Lo que Bob exclamó dejó helada a su hija y atónitos a todos los demás.-Helga, veré cuál es la situación legal de este chiquero y probablemente lo compre.

Al oír esto, muchas miradas cargadas de odio cayeron sobre Helga. Como ella misma había dicho, Big Bob era bien conocido por ser poco sensible a los problemas que ocasiona cuando expande su imperio de localizadores. Ahora Helga sería excluida de la pandilla por ser la responsable de la pérdida del único espacio deportivo para los niños del vecindario. Arnold fue el único que vio a Helga con compasión. Cuando Bob estaba a punto de decirle que la siguiera observó la actitud de ella y los demás chicos. La dejó allí y prosiguió su camino.

Días después, Bob había convocado a toda la pandilla al campo Gerald, probablemente para anunciar la compra del terreno. El desánimo era general. La rubia no se sentía con el valor de ver al resto de los chicos a la cara.

-Bien, como todos saben, el campo Gerald era un terreno baldío y al parecer lleva muchos años sin dueño... hasta el día de hoy.

No tardaron en aparecer las lamentaciones y las protestas, pero Big Bob no se amedrentó.

-Y es porque a partir de hoy, mi hija Helga es la dueña de este espacio.

-¿Cómo?

-Así es, Helga, este pedazo de tierra está ahora a tu nombre, y puedes hacer con él lo que quieras.

-¿Esto no tiene algún truco, o sí?

-No, pero si quieres expandir el negocio familiar, yo estaría orgulloso.

Helga no lo tuvo que pensar mucho.

-Se queda como está. El campo Gerald es y será, para que podamos jugar los niños.

-Y respetaré tu decisión. Bien niños, hagan buen uso de este sitio. El negocio me espera.-Bob de repente sintió que algo se dirigía hacia él. Volteó y alcanzó a atraparlo. Era un bate.

-Supongo que un par de entradas no te harán daño.-

-Ja. Hiciste mal en desafiar al jugador estrella de la Universidad. Veamos qué tienes.

XXXXXXXXX

Helga estaba encerrada en su casa, y muy molesta con Arnold.

Durante el concurso de ensayos de la escuela, cuyo premio era un viaje a cualquier lugar del continente, ella había observado la convocatoria, había visto el premio, de una retorcida forma había conseguido hacer entrar al chico de sus anhelos al evento, e incluso tuvo que rebajar la calidad de su propio ensayo para asegurar que Arnold tuviera el primer premio y quedar justo detrás para obsequiarle el premio si de alguna forma el no conseguía ganar. Y ella en verdad no esperaba nada a cambio, porque sabía que Arnold no era muy hábil para observar más allá de los hechos cuando se trataba de ella. Y sin embargo lo primero que Arnold hizo fue preparar las cosas para viajar, sin avisarle a nadie. De hecho, de no ser porque ella estuvo al pendiente paso a paso del concurso, jamás se hubiera enterado de que el chico se largaba a San Lorenzo sin siquiera despedirse de alguien.

Pero lo crítico era que ahora no había forma de seguirlo.

Tocaron a su puerta. No quería interrupciones. Necesitaba hallar la forma de llegar allí, con cualquier método posible

No podía ser. Justo a quien menos quería ver estaba ahí.

-Hola, hermanita bebé. ¿Me extrañaste?

-No sabes cuánto. Pasa.

-¿estás molesta?

-Disculpa si no tengo tiempo para atenderte, pero necesito pensar en cómo llegar a San Lorenzo.

-¿Para qué necesitas ir allá?

-Sólo es importante.

-Porque de casualidad, tengo un premio aquí que podría servir.

-¿Qué?

-Así es, recibí un premio para un grupo escolar para un viaje de investigación a cualquier lugar. De hecho, a eso es a lo que había venido. Quería saber si tú y tus amigos podían sacarle provecho.

-No puedes hablar en serio. ¡Es increíble!

-No sabía que te emocionaba tanto la naturaleza de ese lugar. Sin embargo, no te he mencionado lo importante. Para poder reclamar el premio debes ir conmigo. ¡Será un viaje inolvidable!

-Sí, inolvidable...

XXXXXXXXX

Con el feliz reencuentro de Arnold con sus padres, vino la terrible duda.

**¿Arnold regresaría a Hillwood, o se quedaría en San Lorenzo?**

-Sígueme un momento.

Helga siguió a Arnold hasta la caída de la cascada, ignorando de qué quería hablarle. Se sentaron a la orilla del río sin hablar ni mirarse. Arnold ajustaba las correas de su mochila nerviosamente. Sabía que lo que estaba por hacer era de gran importancia, y a pesar de estar acostumbrado a decir las cosas de frente, esto era de otro nivel.

-Helga, tengo algo que preguntarte.-

-¿De qué se trata?

**-¿Estarías dispuesta a quedarte conmigo y mis padres aquí?**

Sin haberlo dudado hubiera dicho que sí, pero al ver a la familia de Arnold y recordar a la suya propia en casa, sabía que esa hubiera sido una mala idea. Tomó su relicario y lo apretó con fuerza con su mano derecha.

Tuvo que juntar mucho valor para decir algo que en realidad no quería.

-Mi lugar no está aquí. Tu debes tomarte todo el tiempo necesario para saber lo que pasó con tus padres todo este tiempo. Conocerlos y convivir con ellos. A pesar de que no son la familia comprensiva que quiero, Bob, Miram y Olga son mi familia, y mi lugar está con ellos, en Hillwood.

-Supongo que era de esperarse. Quisiera que mis padres y yo volviéramos a Hillwood, pero sé que tienen una parte de su vida hecha aquí y no se desprenderán tan fácilmente de este lugar...-Un ambiente triste se formó alrededor de ellos y se apoderó de ambos al saber lo que venía-** ...Así que esto significa que no nos veremos por un tiempo.**

-¿Y que será de tus zopencos amigos?

-Van a extrañarme, pero podrán superarlo. Aunque debo admitir que Gerald me preocupa un poco.

-¿y que será... de mí?

Una media sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Arnold.

-Helga, a decir verdad, no creí decir esto cuando te propuse ser amigos, pero lo conseguiste. Pudiste cambiar la forma en que te veo. Y es por eso que quiero entregarte un par de cosas.

Dicho eso, Arnold se despojó de la gorra que había recibido de sus padres. Helga lo observó detenidamente y de inmediato hizo una señal de negación con ambas manos.

-Ah no, Arnold. **Eso no**, es una responsabilidad muy grande. Podría perderla, no merezco tenerla ni guardarla y menos portarla.

-Esto será un juramento. Mientras tú conserves esto, asegurarás que yo volveré a Hillwood por esta gorra. Ese día te la pediré, y quitaré de tus hombros la carga que dejo en ti hoy.

Helga miró la gorra, y la sostuvo entre sus manos mientras la volvía a contemplar fijamente. La primera vez que la tuvo sabía que tenía entre manos una parte de Arnold, pero ahora que sabía su significado, se había convertido en más que un tesoro. Se dijo mentalmente a sí misma que más le valía conservar intacta esa gorra o se tiraría de un puente.

-No podría dejarlo en mejores manos que en la tuyas. Sólo podría dejarla con alguien de mi entera confianza.

-En ese caso ¿Por qué no la dejas con el cabeza de cepillo?

-Él tiene una carta para él y los chicos, y otra para los abuelos. También le he encargado que cuide de Abner por mí.

-Pareciera que ya tenías esto planeado.-Dijo algo dolida.

-Aunque no lo parezca, sólo improviso. Eso me lleva a lo segundo que te quiero entregar.

Y acto seguido Arnold hizo el ademán de buscar algo en su mochila. Helga, muerta de curiosidad, acercó su rostro para tratar de ver qué era. Sin aviso, Arnold se dio la vuelta y la besó. Helga se sintió en el cielo por unos instantes, pero algo dentro le decía que éste no era el curso natural de las cosas. Tardó una eternidad en separar su boca de la del chico, de algún modo sus besos eran inexplicablemente largos.

Y ella no estaba precisamente disgustada con la situación, pero necesitaba saber qué había ocurrido de diferente.

-¿PERO QUÉ SIGNIFICA ESTO?- exclamó más sorprendida que indignada.

-Hay algo que debo confesar antes de despedirnos. Yo de alguna forma siempre tuve la noción de que tu tenías algún sentimiento hacia mí. Pero en mi cabeza me opuse a decir que estabas enamorada. No tenía sentido alguno que una persona que le grita a otra persona, la insulta, le molesta y le trata con la punta del pie estuviera enamorada, más bien parecía todo lo contrario. Pero después de observarte tras nuestro encuentro en el Chez París entendí que tú también veías esto como una causa perdida mientras nos tratáramos como siempre. Sólo podías ser quien tu quisieras mientras fueras otra chica distinta a la Helga del diario. Y sólo hasta ahora me di cuenta de que todo lo que habías hecho antes provenía de ti misma: los libros rosas, la obra de teatro, el concurso de la playa, la Navidad, incluso el viaje que me trajo hasta aquí. Todo eso llevaba tu sello personal, tu marca. Ahora puedo ver casi todo lo que me ocultaste, y ahora sé lo que vales... Realmente te extrañaré, Helga.

-Sabes, Arnold, también quiero dejarte algo, no puedo ser la única que lleve una responsabilidad sobre los hombros.

Ella cerró fuerte el puño, y lo abrió suavemente cuando la mano de Arnold estaba lista para recibirlo. Una vez que él lo tuvo en sus manos, lo reconoció de inmediato: era el relicario que su abuelo había dado por perdido.

-Esto era tuyo desde el principio ¿verdad?

-Sí, es una larga historia el cómo acabó en tu casa.- ella exclamó apenada.

-Llego el momento de decir adiós. Tu hermana te espera en el autobús. Buena suerte, Helga.

XXXXXXXXX

**Te escribo esto para hacerte saber que ya he llegado a casa. El regaño que me he llevado por seguirte hasta San Lorenzo ha hecho que me castigaran por meses. Pero no importa. el tiempo que he estado encerrada en casa ha servido para pensar, y recordar. Seguramente esta será la primera de muchas cartas que voy a escribir para ponerte al día, para cuando decidas volver...**

Helga escribía estas líneas en una hoja de papel, y cuando consideró que la carta estaba lista, arrancó la hoja del cuaderno. La metió en un sobre, pegó un timbre y estaba la dirección del remitente lista para ser enviada. Pero cuando el sobre ya había traspasado la mitad de la ranura del buzón, Helga dudó. No estaba segura de qué estaba haciendo. Pero mientras pensaba, el sobre se deslizaba de su mano hacia el fondo del buzón, de donde no lo podría sacar. Cuando reaccionó, sólo pudo rescatar el sobre usando sus uñas. Recuperó el sobre, y regresó a su casa. Buscó debajo de su cama y encontró una caja de cartón vacía. Decidió guardar el sobre allí hasta que estuviera lista para enviarla. Pero nunca la envío. Sin saberlo, esto se convertiría en un ritual para ella durante 3 años. Durante todo ese tiempo la menor de los Pataki escribía esas cartas y al final nunca reunía el valor para enviarlas. Sin embargo, para ella esto era su método para manifestar sus metas, sus temores, sus inquietudes como preadolescente. La más trascendente, un chico, David , que había manifestado un interés claro en ella, al cual no sabía cómo responder. Así pasó el tiempo hasta que...

XXXXXXXXX

-Helga, aquí hay alguien esperando en la puerta.

Helga apenas escuchó lo que decía Miriam porque se estaba bañando. Abrió la puerta para hacerse oír.

-Si es Phoebe, dile que ya casi salgo. Si es Geraldo, dile que voy a pagar la pelota que volé. Y si es Rhonda, dile que aún no sé si iré a su fiesta.

-No, no es ninguno de ellos.

-¡Entonces que se pierda! Tengo muchas cosas por hacer.

-Dice que viene a pedirte una gorra que te encargó...

-¡¿QUÉ?! No le dijiste lo último ¿verdad Miriam?. ¡DILE QUE ENSEGUIDA BAJO! ¡Maldición, maldición!-Hizo lo humanamente posible para terminar de bañarse y bajar antes que quien le esperaba se fuera.

-Helga, ya me voy a la estación de TV. Esos comerciales no se grabarán solos.

-Cuídate, y tráeme unos pasteles rellenos de fresa al volver.

-¿Estás loca, Helga?- Su madre incluso detuvo su marcha, la solicitud de su hija era inaudita.

-Si no lo alcanzo, necesitaré una forma deliciosa de quitarme la vida.

-No exageres. Apresúrate a bajar, no dejes a este chico Arthur esperando todo el día. Nos vemos.- Se despedía la mujer ya en la puerta.

-Mi nombre es Arnold, señora Pataki.-exclamó sin muchas esperanzas de que la ahora conductora de TV recordara su nombre... de nuevo.

-Lo siento, con el tiempo que no te he visto... ¿Has estado de viaje?-

Mientras conversaba, abría el auto y se disponía a marcharse.

-He estado ausente 3 años por lo menos. Cuídese.- el chico se estremeció un poco al ver al auto casi golpear a otros dos en la maniobra de salida. Luego se quedó sentado en la barandilla de las escaleras.

Por su mirada, se podía intuir que el chico no estaba precisamente ansioso por el reencuentro.

Helga terminó de vestirse, acudió al templo de su ropero y tomó a toda la prisa la gorra, prácticamente intacta desde aquel juramento. Lo apretó entre sus manos y bajo corriendo las escaleras.

Había esperado largamente todo este tiempo, pero no quería errores. Necesitaba comprobar que realmente era él. Así que se quedo con la mano en el picaporte, pegó su frente a la madera de su puerta y exclamó nerviosa- ¿Eres tú, Arnold?

-Sí, soy yo. Finalmente volví.

Una sonrisa plena iluminó el rostro de la chica, que pronto se difuminó al verlo. El chico estaba irreconocible de cuando partió. Aunque seguía sentado allí, por su semblante era evidente que su mente estaba en otro sitio. Y Helga se tomó el tiempo para observarlo. Su piel estaba notablemente más tostada por el clima de la región, había crecido considerablemente, ya la había dejado atrás en estatura. En ese momento vestía una playera azul clara, bajo un chaleco azul marino con bordes en gris. Helga observó algo rojo en su bolsillo del pantalón. Parecía ser un pedazo de la vieja camisa que siempre llevaba. Se la hubiera pasado admirando sus cambios, pero pronto notó que este no era de esos reencuentros felices. Algo había pasado antes de volver de San Lorenzo.

-Helga, lo siento mucho. Lo siento de verdad...

-¿Q-Que pasó?-No tenía ni idea de qué podría tratarse.

Arnold llevó su mano al bolsillo de atrás del pantalón, donde tenía el pedazo de camisa que ella había visto previamente. Era para envolver algo, pero no lograba identificar lo que era, hasta que Arnold removió toda la tela.

Se le quedó mirando fijamente al objeto por varios segundos. El relicario que ella le había dado, estaba destruido. Por lo que podía ver, estaba derretido por el fuego. De la tela de la camisa, se veía un borde ligeramente chamuscado.

-¿Qué sucedió?

-Fue la última venganza de La Sombra. Incendió nuestra casa. Intenté rescatarlo de las llamas.

-No importa, estás bien. Y tus padres están bien ¿cierto?

-Así es.

-Entonces no hay de qué preocuparse. Es sólo un relicario. Sería terrible que algo te hubiera pasado por tratar de mantener este trasto a salvo.-su mano hizo un gesto para restarle importancia al relicario, pero al ver a Arnoldo igual que al principio, entendió que eso no era todo lo que había por tratar.

-Seré honesto, no me siento con el derecho de pedirte la gorra con todo lo que has visto, pero hay alguien que la quiere tener.

-¿Alguien?-No quería adelantar ninguna conclusión hasta que dijera todo.

-Si. Es alguien que se ha vuelto muy importante para mí en estos últimos años.

A partir de ahí se permitió hacer conjeturas, y su mente dejó de escuchar las palabras de Arnold. Echó a correr aparentemente sin dirección, y con las prisas había soltado la gorra. Arnold se vio sorprendido, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que ella estaba sacando conclusiones demasiado rápido. Debía alcanzarla y evitar que tomara la puerta falsa.

Ella iba llorando mientras corría. No quería saber de él. No quería saber de nada más. Cuando llegó al puente, decidió lanzarse y que el agua hiciera el resto.

Arnold la vio saltar y se lanzó justo detrás. La devolvió a tierra firme y aplicó la respiración boca a boca. No estaba funcionando.

Repitió la maniobra. Agotó todas sus fuerzas, pero había sido inútil.

- Helga... no vine de tan lejos para verte morir... Resiste... Resiste...

Y luego llegó la oscuridad.

**hola a todos, disculpen la tardanza pero tuve algunos problemas con el guardado del documento, porque el sistema deshizo los últimos cambios, que tuve que reescribir. Sin embargo, aquí está. Y para este fin de semana llega el epílogo. Saludos, y nos leemos luego.**


	6. Epílogo: la respuesta

Epílogo: La respuesta

10 años después...

Un hombre de mediana edad, de piel morena y pelo esponjado corto abrió la puerta, en su rostro se veía una barba pequeña. Era el inicio de su turno laboral, y en su mano derecha llevaba un sobre. No quería alterar a su mujer porque el contenido de éste reabriría una charla triste que llevaban desde hacía algunos días. Pero tarde o temprano se iba a enterar, de modo que había que afrontar esto lo mejor posible.

-Identificación, por favor- oyó de la voz electrónica del seguro de sus oficinas. Escaneó la identificación y le pidieron la huella digital, una rutina ya de memoria aprendida para alguien que debe controlar y vigilar la actividad de los cielos en su país.

Inició la sesión en su computadora y una vez dentro se dedicó a buscar rápidamente mediante satélites cualquier indicio de actividad sospechosa. Tras un par de horas sin nada importante que reportar, decidió abrir el sobre y leerlo.

-Como me lo temía... son las pistas de esta ocasión.

-Hola Gerald. ¿Cómo estás?- Le saludó su esposa al llegar a su puesto.

-Phoebe, finalmente llegó su mensaje.- y le mostró el sobre.

-Arnold...

-Finalmente el "melenudo amigo del mundo" dio señales de vida.

Phoebe sintió bastante pesar por la frase. Era una de las descripciones favoritas de Helga.

-Deberíamos...

-No, ya discutimos esto. Es cierto que no le hemos visto desde hace por lo menos 1 año, pero no podemos separarnos de aquí. Como agentes del FBI debemos cuidar a todos, es nuestra responsabilidad, y cuando decidimos tomar este empleo sabíamos que esto podía ocurrir. Lo más que podemos hacer es buscarlo con los satélites. Y podríamos recibir una multa severa por esto. Te lo aseguro, el próximo año nos reuniremos. Fue una promesa que hicimos. Sólo debes esperar.

XXXXXXXXX

En una playa adornada por un imponente faro, Arnold contemplaba el océano y el ocaso. En ese día en particular muchas cosas regresaban a la mente. Mirar hacia atrás fue toda una experiencia. Recordó todas sus aventuras de niño, los amigos a quienes dejó atrás cuando buscó a sus padres, su barrio donde creció. Ahora todo eso quedaba lejos. Después de haber vuelto a Hillwood, siguió estudiando, se graduó como médico, y emprendió una cruzada por el mundo para dar a conocer el mal del sueño y su peligrosidad, y junto con sus padres desarrolló varias medicinas que fueron llevadas a lugares inaccesibles, donde los servicios de salud no podían darse abasto. Esto le sirvió para hacerse reconocido y ganar mucho dinero.

Pero eso no tenía valor.

Al menos, no sin su mujer, quien se convirtió en el motor de todos sus proyectos, y quien decidió seguirlo a donde fuera, sin importar el peligro o las dificultades.

-Hola, mantecado.

-¿Ya estás mejor?

-Llegar hasta aquí me hizo devolver todo lo que comí, Arnoldo. Pero tú ganas, la vista realmente lo vale.

-Supongo que para esta hora ya debió haber llegado el sobre.

-¿Tú crees que ya nos hayan encontrado? Incluso si ya lo hicieron...-Helga observó el reloj de pulso. Daban las 6:30.-...Acaban de perder. Les toca pagar a ellos.

-Es extraño. Ya debimos haber recibido su llamada.

Arnold se recargó en la barda. Un asunto del pasado le inquietaba la mente.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Dime.

-Nunca hemos tocado el tema desde que aquello sucedió, pero ¿Por qué saltaste aquella vez que regresé de San Lorenzo?

XXXXXXXXX

-Porque siendo objetivos, el mundo de Helga giraba, gira y girará, alrededor de Arnold.

Fuera de las oficinas, Gerald y Phoebe tomaban una taza de café. La necesitarían para larga jornada que les esperaba.

Gerald se frotaba la escasa barba mientras hacía retrospectiva.-Suena muy extraño todavía para mí. Cuando recuerdo cómo Helga lo trataba, más bien uno pensaría que lo odiaba con todas sus fuerzas.

-Sólo puedo decir esto porque la seguí en muchos locos planes para mantener el secreto, o para alejar a otras chicas de él. Lo que Helga sentía por Arnold rozaba la obsesión.-La oriental le dio un sorbo a su café- Pero muchas cosas que ella hizo por él hubieran hecho a cualquier chico caer a sus pies, si hubiera sido capaz de fijarse en otro chico.

-Y Arnold lo hubiera hecho desde mucho antes si ella hubiera sido más franca y directa desde el principio. No puedo creer que Helga era la autora de mil y un problemas.

-Gerald, por nuestro trabajo, tú y yo conocemos los aspectos psicológicos de tantas personas.-Phoebe se ajustó los lentes, estaba segura de que su esposo sería capaz de llegar a las mismas conclusiones, frotó nerviosa la taza- Imagina por un momento a una persona ignorada por su familia, que es eclipsada por los éxitos de otros, cuya familia es disfuncional y que siente la necesidad de defenderse de todo y de todos.

-Bien, lo tengo.

-Esta persona en algún momento crítico de su vida recibe atención y reconocimiento por primera vez. Por ese simple acto, colocará en un altar a quien le haya ayudado a salir del agujero en el que está. Y no importa cuántos errores cometa, su lugar no será movido por eso. Y hará lo posible por ser merecedor de su afecto. y refiriéndome a "lo posible" es "por cualquier medio necesario". Si no puede alcanzarle, eliminará cualquier competencia, hasta que sea capaz de hacerlo.

-Entiendo.

-¿Ahora, que crees que pase cuando el ídolo esta persona desaparezca de su panorama, por cualquier motivo?

-Alguien fuerte sabrá esperar, o buscará un reemplazo cuando considere que pierde el tiempo. Alguien débil, entrará en la desesperación o puede tomar medidas peligrosas. Pero eso va relacionado con su nivel de dependencia y su autoestima. La Helga que conocí de siempre era ruda, agresiva, segura, de convicciones firmes y y no huía al conflicto, y también era competitiva y algo mandona.

-Y Arnold le ayudó a incorporar a eso el sentido de justicia, la compasión, el aprecio por los detalles, y le proporcionaba la seguridad que siempre necesitaba. En el momento en que Arnold se quedó con sus padres, ella quedó vulnerable por tres años.

-Y cuando volvió, sin querer aplicó un golpe certero que la destrozó.

XXXXXXXXX

-...Y es por eso que lo hice. ¿Feliz?

-Si tan sólo me hubieras dejado terminar, no me habrías dado el susto de mi vida.

-¿Cómo podría llegar a pensar que podrías hablar de tu hermana?

-Cuando vio la gorra mediante las fotos, quedó encantada con ella, y le prometí que apenas llegáramos a Hillwood, se la obsequiaría. De algún modo, también era suya.

-Pero lo pasado es pasado, y francamente, me gustaría ser como Phoebe y hacer de cuenta que todo aquello nunca sucedió.

-Hablando de Phoebe, aún no recibo nada, ¿El mensaje realmente habrá llegado?

-Ellos llamarán, en eso nunca han fallado. ¿Por qué no disfrutamos de la puesta de sol?

-Con gusto.

Ambos se tomaron de las manos, portando los anillos de matrimonio. Observaron fijamente al sol ponerse en el horizonte. Finalmente, una vibración del teléfono hizo a Arnold reaccionar.

-¿Arnold, me escuchas?-Gerald estaba en el otro lado de la línea.

-Te recibo, me preocuparon por un momento. Creí que el mensaje no había llegado.

-Cuando la única pista que dejan es un faro, cuesta trabajo hallarlos, incluso con los satélites.

-Pues menudos agentes están hechos los dos. Y pensar que les dejamos el cuidado del país. Esto es criminal-Exclamó Helga a la distancia con algo de sorna.

-Te escuché desde aquí, Helga-Phoebe también respondió a la distancia, pero no había ninguna señal de molestia.

Helga Shortman finalmente tomó el teléfono de las manos de su esposo para continuar charlando.

-Lo siento, pero les tocó perder. Tendrán que pagar la próxima cena para cuatro. Son las reglas.

-De acuerdo, una promesa es una promesa. Hace tanto que no sabía de los dos.-Se escuchó un gemido de parte de la señora Johanssen.

-Que no se te ocurra llorar, pronto tendremos todo el tiempo del mundo para ponernos al día.

-Helga, pásame a Arnold un segundo-Gerald retomó su aparato y esperaba que su mejor amigo hiciera lo mismo.

-¿Gerald, qué sucede?

-El satélite puede verlos, tengo contacto visual. Salúdenlo.

Arnold avisó a Helga y ambos trataron de quedar lo más visibles que podían. Saludaron hacia ningún punto en específico. Gerald y Phoebe los tenían en sus monitores. Fue reconfortante verlos bien después de varios meses sin noticias de ellos.

-Hasta luego, Arnie. Nos veremos pronto.

-Eso espero. -Y tras el largo sonido del cuelgue de la llamada, guardó su teléfono y el matrimonio Shortman se disponía a bajar del faro.

-¿Sabes algo Helga?

-¿Qué?

-Mirando hacia atrás en mi vida me di cuenta de algo muy importante.

-¿Cuál es la moraleja del día esta vez?

-Todo lo que nos pasó, ocurrió porque se te había olvidado una zapatilla en nuestra primera cita. Ese evento es muy especial.

-Cómo olvidarlo. La caminata descalza de vuelta a casa fue infernal ese día.

-¿No te suena parecido a algo?

-¿Al cuento de Cenicienta? Sí, ya lo había notado.

-¿Y te gustó el final?

-El final de este cuento aún no se escribe, Arnold. Aún quedan muchas páginas por escribir.

Y ambos finalmente abandonaron el faro, caminando lado a lado, como lo harán siempre.

**FIN**

**¿Qué puedo decir? Para mí este es un momento único. Tras más de un año y un mes, concluyo con éxito la primera historia larga de todo mi historial. Y si tuviera confetis a la mano, los echaría al aire. Gracias a todos los que escribieron reviews, que son el alimento más nutritivo de un escritor. También a quienes visitaron y leyeron mi historia. Y sobretodo a Craig Bartlett, por crear a una de las series que quizás atesore más en mi vida por los valores que me enseñó y por los momentos felices y también los tristes.**

**¿Y de aquí, qué sigue? Sólo avisaré que lo más cercano por salir es un One-shot de Adam Fenix y la reina Myrrah de los juegos de Gears Of War, se titula "Negociaciones de cama" y ojalá le echen un vistazo. Saludos a todos, xabax se despide con mucho sueñito XD.**


End file.
